SUPERMAN WONDER WOMAN : WAR FOR LOVE
by ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE
Summary: When the world find about the love of Superman/Wonder woman, can the two powerful begins on the planet survive the wrath of the world. Superman / Wonder woman pairing, and Batman/ Catwoman pairing
1. Chapter 1

DAILY PLANET,

"Kent did you finish editing your interview with Wonder woman" Perry white asked to Clark kent, Clark kent ( the world known as Superman) watched his chief editor Perry white asking his latest interview with Wonder woman, he could sense the annoying look on Lois lane,' how the hell did Smallville able to pull interview with Wonder woman,' Lois thought herself, she is one of the Clark's best friend, still she didn't like that he got all interview with wonder woman, she is kinda jealous,

"yes, Perry i just edited the interview, i am sending it now," Clark replied, Clark push the send button, he knows Perry white is a good man, he is like a father to him, he respect the man so much, he knows Perry white cares so much about journalism more than anyone,

"so i guess this is good bye, for a week," Perry asked, Clark asked Perry for a week off, he know Perry white is compassion about writing he never let anyone take even a day off, the only reason Perry allow him to take a week off is the reason that his mother is in hospital he needs to be there, but the real reason for him taking week off is he want spend more time with her lover Diana prince (aka Wonder woman) they have been dating for over two years, they recently changed their relationship boyfriend and girlfriend into lovers, she also want to get away from her duty off from being ambassador, he loves her about many things, but mainly she want to change the world in to paradise without war, she is trying so hard for that, she cares about everyone, well other than her enemies, you really dont want mess with a pissed amazon, she nearly killed Lex luthor when he attacked the league headquarters, he saved Lex, well that day she give her silent treatment, but he knows how to make mighty Wonder woman scream his name,

"well after the week off, i want you to try getting another interview with Wonder woman or Bruce wayne or any big news that actually run papers not some craps," Perry said, actually he consider Clark a good reporter other than the fact, he bring news about charity for homeless child or some other society problems,

"you know thats not crap" Clark replied, actually Perry cares about them, sometimes he even help them, but he know no one read newspaper for that kind of news, they expect news about, Superman, Wonder woman, or some gossips about play billionaires sleeping with models or actress that sells papers.

"you know what i mean" Perry said,

"i will try to get an interview with Bruce wayne" Clark replied, Perry return to his office. he could sense Lois near him, he started to pack things and act like he didn't notice her, He knows he is in some kind of big trouble.

"why are you packing, is Perry fired you?" Lois asked teasingly, Lois just want to talk to her best friend, but when she saw him packing things, she teasingly asked it.

"unfortunately Lois your wet dream dont come true, i got a week off, so you know," Clark replied teasingly.

"what you got a week off,?" Lois shockingly, she never saw Perry even let anyone take a day off.

"yep, i got a week off, if you excuse me, i need to leave before Perry change his mind" clark said, he finished packing, he started to get up,

"bye lois, good luck with your stories" Clark said, he started to move to the elevator, Lois could see Clark go to the elevator, she needed to talk with Perry more like a argument, she ask a two day off to get away with Jonathan caroll (her boyfriend) to a beach house but Perry didn't even allow her to take single day off, she stormed towards Perry office, now Clark knows Perry is in big trouble.

IN PERRY OFFICE,

Lois entered the office, Perry could see the annoying look on Lois,

"what's wrong Lois, is everything all right, you look like you are ready to kill me" Perry asked, Lois respect the man but 'sometimes he maybe real pain in the ass she thought herself,'

"you let Smallville take a week off, i asked you only two days off, you didn't let me but why for smallville" she asked in a frustration,

"His mother in a hospital Lois, she call me and asked he needed her son, that's why i send him," Perry replied. He respect Lois lane, she is a fierce reporter, sometimes she act like school girl complaining about silly things, Lois face softened.

"Sorry, Perry i just carried away," Lois replied. 'So smallville mother is pick' lois thought herself.

Clark heard the argument between Lois and Perry, Perry handle her like it was nothing, he needed to master that art, he thought himself. Technically his mother helped him get the week off, she is asking to meet Diana,  
Clark walk away from Daily planet, suddenly he could clearly hear a strong heavy heartbeat that entering into the Daily planet, He smiled and saw Diana prince enter the Daily planet,

"Diana" Clark called her, Diana prince (aka Wonder woman) is excited about her week off, they have been constantly going out, Clark have been take her out to the most exciting places, after they changed their relationship she constantly sleep in his arms, and she loved it, 'if her sisters know about what they are doing they would probably think the man corrupted her, her mother would probably send an army to kill him, no one knows they are dating, they are keeping it secret, she is the princess of fierce amazon warrior race, yet technically he corrupted her, she is a innocent woman until the handsome kryptonian corrupted her, she is going to make him pay for it sometimes' she thought herself, but she is going to give him a shock by visiting him at his work place as Diana prince, she was about to enter the Daily planet, she hears someone calling her by name, she mistakenly know who is that a smile appear in her face, she turned and walk towards him, clark could see Diana walk towards him, he slowly go towards her, Diana fiercely hugged him, Diana kissed him will all she has, their lips meet, many people turn their heads, but these two didn't care, they ended their kiss,

"i thought you are in embassy, helping with charities," Clark asked to Diana, she smiled.

"thankfully it finished before than i expected, i want to surprise you, thats why i came here," she watched he is going somewhere, 'is he going to his home for to get ready for the week get away with,' she thought herself, she is really excited about that, but she decided to ask. "where are going clark"

"its nothing Diana, i am about to get interview from one of the important man in the metropolis care to join miss prince?" Clark asked her, she thought 'maybe he is going to interview mayor or some billionaires its going to be booring', he could clearly see the hesitation in her face, "come with me, it will probably worth it Diana"

she could see the handsome kryptonian waiting for her answer, interview between Clark kent and Wonder woman is not bad, but its always Wonderfull, he ask questions she answer, eventually they ended up making love. She decided to know, where are they going,

"Mr. Kent will you tell me the name of the person you are about to interview" Diana asked in playfull voice, he could see Diana playfullness, so he decided to play along.

"its a surprise , are you coming are not, but i can promise, it will worth your precious time" Clark replied. She never care about anything other than holding him and kissing him and constantly make love with him, but she trust him,

"yes, Mr. Kent and you better make it worth my time, and trust me you dont want my badside" She replied with a smile. They both laughed. Clark and Diana both walk towards the road, before they entered his car, he stopped and buy many small sweet boxes from a shop, she wonder why he is buying so many small sweet boxes to interview, Diana and Clark entered the car, Clark drive his car.

"Clark these are so many sweet boxes, i dont think the sweets are really needed for an interview, where are we really going" Diana asked, Clark laughed, he could see the serious look no Diana's face, he stopped laughing.

"wait and see Diana," Clark assured her by touching her hand, Diana anger slowly fade away by the reassuring touch of her handsome kryptonian, she smiled, the car travelled away from the metropolis city, she could see they entered a house its look like a big house more like a school, with lots of trees and plants, it dont have the smell of city, it feel like a santuary, she could clearly see many childrens playing in the yard, some of them are handicapped childrens who is in the wheel chair, they stopped the car,

"Kal this place is...," Diana about to speak,

"this place is a home for orphans who lost their parents and the home for childrens who abandon by their parents" Clark stated to Diana, Diana didn't know what to say, they both entered the manager room, they were greeted by a bald man sitting there,

"Hello , i didn't expect you to bring a beautiful woman to the interview, the man said with a smile, Diana noticed the man he is in a wheel chair, he dont have a leg.

"Hello , this is Diana prince, this is one of the most important man in the metropolis" Clark introduced Diana to the Hall,

"call me Edward, i am sure Superman or Lex luthor take the title easily", Edward said politely, and extended his arm for shaken, she take the bald man's hand, she wanted to know what Clark admire about this man, their is nothing special about him in physically anyway, she always admire how her mother fight then she admire about how ares fight. She simply smiled in return.

they slowly moved to the yard,Edward slowly moved in his wheel chair, she could see many childrens playing in the yard, Clark take the sweet boxes from the car and give it to the childrens, they happily take the sweet boxes they slowly eat the sweets, Diana understand why clark brought the sweets, he look happy watching the child eating the sweet,

"well , can we begin interview" Edward asked to Clark,

"yes, ", Clark replied, Diana could see they both move to interview, she could see childrens surrounded her, Clark smiled watching Diana surrounded by childrens.

A HOUR LATER,

Clark watched Diana, she is playing with the childrens, she seems carefull with them but she seems really happy with them playing, she teach them how to fight with sticks.

"Diana time to go" Clark asked, he could clearly see she is bonded with the childrens, she nodded,

"thanks for your help , i am really gratefull" Edward stated,

"no problem " clark said, they both enter the car, they waved the childrens, the childrens waved their hand back. The car moved.

"what that all about kal" Diana asked, she was really happy about spending time with the orphan childrens, they felt like a family,

"he lost his leg and family in an accident Diana, he find orphan childrens give them food, shelter and education, he is running out of funds now, so the interview is about to tell his side of story and the childrens story, maybe Perry will publish the interview in daily planet, or publish it in Daily planet blog, people who see it maybe they fund the orphanage, This is how i try change the world Diana", Superman said, Diana didn't know this side of her lover until now, she knows he is a good man, but now she finds out this side of him, she clearly love him more than anything.

"do you know Kal, whats my first opinion on you kal you i thought you are selfish man, you clearly dont involve with wars and political, with your powers you could stop any wars in a min but you didn't, so i thought you are a selfish man who dont care about anyone other than you", Diana said, superman smiled.

"really Diana thats was your first impression about me,", Superman asked, he really didn't know how she thought about him until now.

"yes Clark, and when we created the league, i started to study you, well you help people, i thought maybe you are not a bad person after all, when you started spare enemies life, i thought you are a coward you dont have guts take a life" Diana replied, Clark was clearly shocked.

"really Diana", Clark asked,

"yes Clark thats what i thought about you as a coward and a selfish man until i clearly understand about you," Diana replied.

"so now what is your opinion on Superman, miss prince" Clark asked playfully.

"well you never consider yourself above than anyone you respect the law like everyone else, you clearly want to respect everyone on the planet and care about their opinion even your enemy's opinion most up all you understand what is meant to be a human that art clearly i dont master it, yet" Diana replied, the car stopped infront of Kent apartment.

"it takes time Diana, and i am happy you clearly understand me, the childrens they really need fund most of the time Lex read my article and fund it, sometimes Bruce wayne fund it" Superman said, Diana couldn't beleive what she just heard is clark saying Lex fund the poor people.

"you mean Lex luthor," Diana asked,

"yes, Diana sometimes he helps people, i know it for publicity stunt, but that means life to that people," Clark replied. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Clark i am going to adopt the childrens in that orphanage, and every other orphanage in the metropolis through embassy", Diana replied happily, she take the mobile and just passed the happy news to julia.

"thanks Diana, i am sure that the orphan childrens are clearly gratefull for Wonder woman helping them" Clark teasingly said, but he meant everyword.

"thanks clark for this wonderfull evening, i always mistakenly thought stopping every war in this world will bring paradise to this world, but i was wrong kal, not only i have to stop the war, i need to stop the hunger in the world and help everyone in this world Kal, just like you", Diana replied. She kissed clark with all passion she got, Clark return it with passion. They both entered their living room.

"i am glad you understand me Diana", Clark said with a smile. Well he was about change the subject.

"Clark get ready for the trip of your life time" Diana said, She is planning this week trip for about a month, she really exited about spending time with the man she love without any interferences from justice league or her duties, she takes notes from julia and Eros, Eros suggested a island.

"you seemed really excited about this trip" Clark asked teasingly, he knows Diana is planning this trip for them together, but he didn't know how much she exited about this weekend. Well he is really excited about this, who wouldn't spending a week with the most beautiful woman in the who clearly loves him in everyways it's every mans dream come true.

"yes, Kal i am really excited about this trip, i am looking forward to spending time with you, alone", Diana replied with a smile. In a sec the kryptonian before her packed everythings for the erotic trip, Clark could clearly see that Diana didn't bring anything for the trip.

"Diana i am ready, what about you, you didn't bring anything to the vacation", the kryptonian asked to Diana, she give him a dazzling smile in return, he thought 'that the most beautiful sight he ever saw',

"magic" Diana replied, now its time the kryptonian smiled, she thought 'that was the beautiful thing she ever saw in her life', she flushed little, she feel like a little girl, Diana lead the way the kryptonian followed her, they both descended in a island, Superman look around the island its nothing look natural, its look like he was in heaven, the flowers and the smell from them is really exotic, he saw a palace its the most beautiful design, he clearly in shock from this exotic before him, Diana is worried that he didn't like the island or the place, Eros said anyone in planet can't resist this place, 'may he is a kryptonian he didn't like the place' Diana thought herself,

"Kal are you alright", Diana asked.

"Yeah, i am fine Diana, its..." Clark about to speak.

"you didn't like this place, i ruined everything dont i", Diana asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No Diana, i am little bit shocked, i travelled many places, but i never seen place like this, i love this place so much, this is awesome, you did a good job in choosing this place, and did you own this place?", Clark asked, Diana was clearly happy that Clark like this place, but he think she deserve the credit for choosing this place, so she decided to tell the truth.

"well Kal, i am glad you like it, but i didn't deserve the credit, Eros deserve the credit, its one of his island", Diana replied, Clark watched her.

"you mean god of love," Clark asked,

"yes clark" Diana replied, so 'Diana can talk to gods' Superman thought himself, they both entered the bedroom, the bedroom is bigger than Clark entire apartment, it contain lots of sweets and fruits, and its beauty is unmatched by anything he ever saw, the first thought came to Diana mind is just rip his clothes open and make love there, but she decided against it with all her will power.

"Kal why dont you take a bath, i think you are dirty", Diana said with a smile, Clark could sense Diana heart beat raising,  
he knows Diana is excited about something, but he decided to tease her, he slowly pulled her towards him their lips were inches apart.

" i thought you like me dirty", Kal replied in a rich voice, that bring her his knees, he slowly lick her lips, she push him across the hall,

" Kal, go take a tower" she replied, she cant think when he is near her, he overwhelm her senses. the kryptonian smiled and he disappear in the bathroom, she decided to join in the bathroom but then she decided against it,

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER,

Diana looked at the view of the ocean from the palace bedroom, the amazon princess shared many thing with her lover and the thought of what they about to do make her smile and little bit horny, 'why the hell did the damn kryptonian is taking so much time in the shower' Diana thought herself, maybe should enter the bathroom, The dark haired amazon princess was a beauty that can make many woman jealous. Her elegant white dress which spread over a pair of perfectly formed big round breasts which caught the eyes. It stopped a few inches from her waistline to show off her well-toned abs, and then she wore a dress to her lover part of her body which barely qualified as such. They did a wonderful job of showing off her lovely ass and legs. She started to walk towards the bathroom in frustration in her bare feet,

The world had been as beautiful as she wanted it to, but Diana had one of the wonders of the world coming towards her. The tall, dark, and handsome kryptonian, the known as Superman exited from the bathroom, with his dark hair sticking up in a messy manner and his bright blue eyes shining. He walked towards her without a shirt, wearing nothing, but a pair of trunks, small drop of water in his jawline, she licked her lips, the amazon princess smiled when she looked over his physique, tall, toned, and tanned. Not an ounce of fat on his's body,

"you look good, my love," Clark said, he watched her, he knows her beauty is unmatched by anything in the world "Are you enjoying the view."

"Especially now, kal" Diana said. The horny amazon princess walked towards the handsome kryptonian, with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him. Her large breasts pressed against Superman's muscular chest and she leaned in for a kiss. superman returned the kiss. The two lovers spent a fair bit of time.

"So, Kal do you really needed so much time to clean yourself or you decided to tease me," Diana asked, her fingers trailing down on the handsome kryptonian's abs and she smiled. "you know the consequence for teasing an amazon"

"not really Diana i just bath," Superman said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Diana's hips into his. "i know. It would be very bad idea for teasing an amazon."

Diana smiled when Superman's lips pressed up against hers with another kiss. Her hands explored his body without shame and he returned the favor on her. Every time the kryptonian's hands brushed against her hips, legs, back, and every thing else, the amazon twitched forward.

"Kal, Nothing relaxes me more than getting nice and wet," Diana said, giving him a few playful kisses behind his ear. Wouldn't you agree?"

the kryptonian take a bucket full of water splashed her white dress. It had a transparent appeal, showing the outlines of her breasts.

"Maybe I should have taken this dress off before I got it all wet," Diana said, with a mocking little pout. "Kal, maybe, you could help me get out of it."

"My love, it would be an honor." Superman replied, he slowly pealed her wet shirt off of her, revealing her large, tanned, round breasts. Superman look like he found a treasure, her pink nipples stuck out firm and erect, begging to be suck. One of them looked particularly inviting.

A large tent formed into the kryptonian's pants at his lover's untamed, perfect big round breasts, having been revealed. Diana ran her fingers down her body and stopped short of her lover dress.

"Not wearing any panties," Kal joked. She watched kal smiled,

"Kal, You know how they always get ruined anyway." Diana replied, the kryptonian only smiled in response and Diana locked her eyes on the massive bulge in her lover's pants.

"You must be so uncomfortable," Diana said. "Why don't I make it better?"

She ripped down the kryptonian's pants and his throbbing thirteen inch manhood stuck out for her. He looked all swollen and angry. Diana decided to sooth the savage beast,

"kal, look like little Kal here look angry at me, time to make him happy," Diana said.

"Diana," the kryptonian groaned, when Diana took his thick manhood into her wet and hot mouth and started to give him a magnificent blowjob. He taste wonderfull she is addicted to this taste, on the other side the kryptonian could not beleive what the evil princess is doing to him, he felt like virgin taking his first blowjob from his highschool girlfriend, no one can make him feel like this evil princess over here.

Superman looped his fingers against the amazon princess locks. Her beautiful face looked particularly erotic when she speared Superman's massive manhood down her throat.

The princess hand cupped and clenched her lover's balls, playing with them all the way. Diana's wet lips started to smack and slurp all over the kryptonian's thick manhood. She hungered for him in all of the worst ways and the blowjob grew even more intense the further the amazon princess went down onto Superman. She brought his cock into the depths of his mouth. Several long minutes later, Diana dove in further, wanting her prize.

"Diana, I'm going to cum," the kryptonian groaned, Diana re-doubled the efforts of her blowjob, going all the way down onto her soul mate's cock. She sucked and slurped his hard manhood, rubbling his balls.

The kryptonian tensed up and fired his load down the throat of the beautiful woman on her knees before him. And she sucked down all of his cum, hungrily slurping it up, the moment her lover finished draining his balls into Diana's mouth, she pulled herself up, grinding on Superman all the way up she did. She pulled her lower dress down, revealing her wet pussy to her love of her life.

"Look at what you did to me you naughty kryptonian," Diana said, looking a hand on Superman's ass and giving him a firm squeeze. "Look at how wet you made my pussy."

Diana spread apart her pussy lips, showing them to Superman. She leaned in closer towards to him and rubbed her pussy lips against him.

"Good, you're nice and hard for me, i always admire your stamina." Diana said, its true the kryptonian dont need to sleep, food or water, he just need sunlight,

The kryptonian reached on to his lover and gave her big round breasts a firm squeeze. The woman's moans grew more intense when Superman kept squeezing her breasts.

"Yes, time for us to play!" Diana cried. "I love playing before I go to the main event."

The amazon woman's hips rose up to meet her lover's throbbing manhood. He pushed his hips towards her, touching her hips, His cock tapped at her entrance and Diana's breathing increased.

"Do it, Kal," Diana said. "Fuck me so hard…..I want you to get me scream your name, please dont tease me."

The kryptonian smiled, he is up to the challenge, he slowly brushing the tip of his swollen head against Diana's womanly lips. Her hips rose up to try and coax his throbbing manhood inside her.

"You want this so much, dont you?" Superman asked, he slowly teased her. Diana turned to jelly underneath his touch. The kryptonian's hands rested firmly on her hips, teasing her and tormenting the beautiful woman in the world. Her hips tried to raise up, but Superman was not ready to take the plunge.

He plastered kisses all over her body, showing how much, he loved her. Diana's body started to thrash and moan in pleasure. The kryptonian's thick cock was almost in her, but not quite.

"yes, I do want it so much," Diana said. "and dont tease me you know the consequence of teasing an amazon."

The thought of her soul mate's throbbing cock pushing into her had pushed all of Diana's buttons and got her motor running like one wouldn't believe. The kryptonian edged closer towards her, and almost took the plunge into her body.

"Right here, Kal," Diana moanamed passionately, she spread her legs widely. "I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard. Fuck my brains out."

Kal's manhood pushed further inside Diana. Her wet walls spread in response and allowed the kryptonian mighty manhood to slip inside her.

Her pussy practically saturated his cock and allowed her lover to slide into the depths of her core with no problem.

The powerfull being no the planet manipulated the amazon woman. To the naked eye, Superman fucked her on air using his superspeed that would shatter normal woman in to pieces, but the amazon princess is not a normal woman, she is his equal, superman fucked her non- stop, he could clearly see the pleasure in his eyes. And he is receiving equal amount of pleasure, her womanhood is milking his thirteen inch thick manhood.

"Kal" Diana moanamed. "Harder, Kal harder, right here, harder!" Diana moaned in her soul mate's ear. She grabbed onto the side of the blue eye kryptonian's neck to encourage him to take the plunge inside. Her wet walls tightened around Superman, dragging his thick cock into her depths. Clark continued to ride Diana, hard and fast, making sure she cried his name in pleasure multiple time, and making her wetter than anything ever.

The lovely amazon princess's walls clenched around the handsome kryptonian thick manhood and continues to milk his throbbing thrusts into her depths. The kryptonian pounded her pussy with everything he had.

"Damn it, you're so tight, and so hot, you feel like a virgin" Superman said, Due to her healing ability, she always her womanhood always stays tight and the kryptonian like it "And your breasts are so beautiful, I'm going to have to keep playing with them."

Diana knows how much he loved her, he confess that her breast is one of his favourite part in her sexy body under her lasso, and she didn't have any complain about it, the kryptonian's large strong hands palmed Diana's round breasts, which caused her to moan in delight. Her wet walls clamped down onto him, milking his throbbing manhood all the way inside her. The kryptonian rose almost all the way up and pushed further down into her using his superspeed.

"Yes, harder, fuck me harder Kal!, by the hera, i can't beleive what you are doing to me " Diana said. "Play with my tits, bite them, Kal, do whatever you want to with them, i know you want to"

Things were getting rather well, the naughty kryptonian aimed his large cock and pushed into the naughty princess using his superspeed. Several long and deep thrusts brought her to more passionate moans and thrusts.

The kryptonian pushed into her pussy, hammering it with every single movement he could manage.

Diana wrapped her arms and her long lovely legs around her kryptonian, ensuring his little Kal never strayed any further from her dripping center. Superman hammered her pussy even harder.

The first big orgasm of this session hit Diana. Her hips rose almost all the way up. The kryptonian plunged his throbbing manhood into her, riding out the orgasm all the way.

"More, I'm not done yet," Diana said. "you better not planning on going soft on me"

the kryptonian dont planning on going soft on his equal, Superman reached behind her and grabbed one of Diana's juicy ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze. He paid special attention about how his lover enjoyed having her ass toyed with. Superman rose almost the way out of her and thrust deep into her,

Diana encouraged her lover's behavior even more because it made her feel so good. The kryptonian plunged into her. Every plunge was eagerly accepted by her soul mate. Her powers kept her canal nice and moistened for the thick rod to keep spearing inside her.

"You're cumming harder," Superman said. "I notice every time I flick your nipple, you ooze."

Case in point, Clark's tongue brushed against Diana's nipple. Not even a scant second later, her hips jerked up to meet her kryptonian's intrusion in response. Superman pushed back against her, riding her harder into the air.

"I'm making you feel so good, Dont, i Diana" Superman asked, the kryptonian nibbled on her big round breast, causing Diana to gasp in pleasure. He made her feel so good, so good, really good, better than she could feel. The kryptonian cock hit places inside of her which brought more pleasure, It kept her guessing in the different ways.

"Kal, it feels Really good!" Diana moaned. Her hands rested on Superman's back and encouraged him to pump inside her. "Please, cum for me, I need your seed inside my body,"

"Soon," Superman grunted. The kryptonian rode out another one of her lover's orgasms. His cock soaked wet with pussy juices, perfect for the main event as far as he concerned. His hard thrusts continued to drill his cock hungry lover on the beach.  
The tidal waves slapped against the rocks angrily,

when Diana lost all control of her senses. The only thing mattering to her was her lovers's thick and throbbing cock piercing herself and giving her so much pleasure, Her love box had been penetrated and she could feel his balls filling up.

"One more time," Superman said. "Then my love you'll get what's cumming to you."

Diana tightened her grip on her lover, both with arms and legs. The Kryptonian's muscular body pushed up against her sensual, and womanly curves. He gripped onto her hips and pounded her. Diana tightened around him, more spurred on than ever by the promising of a load of cum buried deep inside her womanly depths.

"Mmm, yes, fuck yes!" Diana moaned in Superman's ear, the kryptonian continued to drive himself deep into Diana's center. He rode out her orgasm and his balls started to twitch for one more of his own.

"Harder, Kal, give me your seed," Diana purred. "Put your cum inside my pussy, fill me up….give me your nice, heavy, load."

"I'm going to give you more than your fair share," Superman growled, he knows when it comes to sex Diana is more aggressive and Demanding more. The smell coming off of him made Diana wet. He gripped her hips and rode her with a series of rapid fire thrusts until the end approached.

The first volley of cum splashing into Diana caused her walls to clench down onto Superman. Her walls pumped the cum out of him and into her body.

The life bringing fluids splashed into Diana's body. She moaned when her body started to get filled up with Superman's hot and sticky seed.

Superman enjoyed the way her walls clenched and released him. A seemingly endless supply of cum filled Diana up all the way and caused her to arch herself back with moans. The cum splattered into her with Superman nearly draining his balls inside her body.

Diana gasped at the sweet sensation of her partner's release inside her, the kryptonian is naughty, and she like it, Superman's balls emptied into her body,

"Don't worry, we're not done yet, " Superman said, with a smile and he kissed the back of her ear.

"Kal, i want to try anal sex," Diana said in a low voice,

"what" Superman asked, he acted like he didn't hear it, but Diana knows the smug kryptonian is teasing her. She punched his smug face. In sec he graped his and kiss him with allmight she got.

"you know what i mean" She said lightly embarrassed by the thought, she read about it from internet she want to try it.

"ok, so what's that punch for." Superman asked, it did hurt him a lot.

"Kal, i warn, you about teasing an amazon not less an amazon princess," Diana said, and give him a warning look, then he slowly toyed with her nipples and kissed her, she return with passion and demanded more.

"I hope you're ready for the what you are asking." Superman said, Diana's pussy dripped with hot fluids, realizing what was going to come next. He pulled her closer towards her.

"Do it Kal, Dont make your lover waiting" Diana said. The amazon princess could feel the kryptonian's fingers teasing her already wet pussy. She rose up her hips with a few pushes. "Kal, I want you inside my ass."

Her lovely pink cheeks spread apart to allow the tip of her lover's big throbbing cock against the edge of her back entrance. Superman's hands rolled all over her body and spread her cheeks further. His cock pushed through her and slammed into her virgin asshole.

The kryptonian groaned when Diana's tight virgin anus wrapped around Superman's throbbing manhood. He rolled his hips back into her and drove inside, into the depths of her ass.

The tightness of her ass clenched and released the kryptonian. He worked himself inside her, burying his hard cock into her tight ass. Superman rolled the point of his fingers over her body.

"You feel so good, Diana" Superman said. "I like how your ass feels around me."

Superman never felt something better than this he is definitely doing this again,

"Kal, this is better than i ever dreamed, I like you fucking me in my ass!" Diana said. The kryptonian explored the amazon princess anal passage all the way with his balls loading up. He managed to make her cum in pleasure. His fingers started to stroke her slit and felt her orgasm's to splash from her loins, lubricating the kryptonian's probing fingers.

"I'm cumming!" Diana yelled.  
Superman drilled her tight ass hard while pumping her pussy in tune with the thrusting. The combination of both of holes being drilled made the loins trickle with cum. Superman started to roll his hands all the way down her trim stomach as well, coating it with her cum.  
Diana panted when the kryptonian's thick tool rammed into her body. Superman pushed deeper into Diana's body, with her anal muscles working on the little Kal all the way into her.

Their hips molded together with the kryptonian ramming into her ass. He could feel Diana's tight ass clamp up and down around him. Hands caressed every inch of her hot and sultry body. His hands cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Look like you're soaked," Clark said. "And soon it's going to be my turn."

Superman pushed his fingers into the amazon warrior princess's pussy. The fingers had been saturated for her dripping juices.

Diana enjoyed his fingers inside her. Her pussy clenched his fingers when they kept probing all the way into her.  
The balls slapped against her ass and kept loading up with pleasure. He rode her ass harder and harder.

"Here it comes."

Diana's wet walls clenched his finger and pumped it inside her. Her back entrance had been pushed forward with his throbbing hard cock. Superman kept riding into her with deeper thrusts yet before.  
His balls swelled and released a flood of cum into ass one spurt at a time.

Diana's ass milked the kryptonian's cum into her. Her pussy oozed with delight when Superman plowed deeper inside her. The contents from his swollen testicles emptied out on her.  
The two of them felt like they just descended from heaven.

Diana's breasts pressed against the kryptonian's chest when she straddled the top of him. He reached around and cupped the woman's ass. The two of them enjoyed their moment with each other. Superman suddenly carried her and throw her in the ocean, before she even blink,

she floated from the ocean, she straddled the naked kryptonian, her large breasts dripping with water from ocean. The cool water sensually rolled down her body.

"i want to make love in the open ocean, that's all Diana," Superman said with a smile, he thought about punch him, but she pulled him into ocean with her.

"thats actually not the bad idea kal, Lets do this" Diana said, they both joined in the ocean again and again.

A WEEK LATER,

They both decided to take rest from their passionate love making, they both eat naked, and making love that what they did for all the week, Superman can go all day but he sense Diana needed some rest, she maybe an demi-goddess even she needed rest, he compelled her to take rest Diana now resting in his broad solder, he watched her with love in his eyes, slowly her eyes fluttered its slowly filling with sleep signs,

"Kal i dont have any courage to tell my mother about you, i dont think she will accept us, you know Kal she thinks all mens are evil," Diana said,

"its alright Diana, i am not fell in love with her, i dont need her approval, i fell in love with you Diana," Superman replied, Diana smiled, she knows how much he love her.

"Kal, do you think your mother would accept me," Diana asked. She know how much Kal care for his mother, she dont want his mother hate her. Superman Smiled.

"you know my mother would accept anything that makes me happy, and you are making me so happier than anyone and i am sure she loves you, just like i love you" Superman said with a smile. He could see her falling sleep in his hand.

Next = Diana Meeting martha kent,

A/N = Hai guys please review, and i want your thought about Dc killing new 52 Superman, I was like fuck Dc, Superman and Wonder woman are perfect for each other, Superman dont need someone constantly keep him grounded, because he is more grounded than anyone. And technically lois is a bitch she never loved Clark, But Wonder woman loves and accept everything about Clark, Superman and Kal, plus Wonder woman has more humanity than the bitch Lois lane,

Example = a building is in fire Wonder woman would go there and save people, that bitch Lois lane would go there for news, the old Superman has hots for Wonder woman but he didn't feel worthy for Wonder woman. But new 52 Superman is like fuck worthy and kissed Wonder woman.

Pre 52 Superman = He never cases about anyone other than the bitch Lois lane, He is nothing but a personal bitch to lois lane, he need that bitch Lois lane to keep him grounded (which is clearly a crap), if Lois died he would go rogue (another crap).

New 52 Superman = He cares about everyone, He is no one's bitch he dont need anyone to keep him grounded (because he is already grounded),

thats why new 52 Superman is million times better than pre 52 Superman.

Fuck Dc, Fuck Dc


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER=2,

When Superman looked at the mobile in the next morning, he saw that it was only seven-thirty. He was impressed at how well Diana sleeping, he could sense her resting peacefully there. The kryptonian looked down at the back of Diana's head as the kryptonian spooned against her. Kal leaned in carefully and kissed her head before gently extricating himself from the bed, he could see any man or either alien would easily fall in love with her, he is lucky that she fall in love with her, Superman managed to cover her with the blankets without waking her. The kryptonian pulled on a pair of boxers and smiled at her still form before leaving the bedroom. Superman walked into the kitchen and started pulling out a few pans as quietly as he could. Superman pulled out a mixing bowl and started putting together what he need for making pancakes, he is really better making pancakes just like his mother, but he love his mother pancakes very much, especially apple pie they are his favourite, I was mixing the batter together when I heard footsteps heading toward the kitchen. The kryptonian eyes widened a little as Diana walked in, completely nude. Her eyes were squinted and she rubbed at one with a lazy hand. She lets out a sleepy sound and stretches her arms over her head, putting her big bare round breasts on full display. Superman blinked and took in the lovely sight. She was gorgeous he cant get her enough, While the kryptonian was not complaining about her nudity, he was suddenly get hard just looking at her.

The amazon princess let her sexy arms drop again and blinked as she looked up at the kryptonian. She gave him a sexy smile and pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Good morning kal, i sleep well," She said. She watched the kryptonian, the kryptonian must be a trickster he never get tired like her, she could clearly see the kryptonian smug face, 'he is the handsome man she ever seen', she thought herself the kryptonian smirked and nodded.

"It certainly is good morning and i am glad to hear that you slept well, i have a good news, perry let me take a day off, so we can enjoy today." Superman retorted. She smiled Superman watch her like a statue his eyes didn't take away from her,

"Like what you see kal?" she lifted her arms again, letting her hands up, The kryptonian let himself appreciate the movement for a moment before returning to making breakfast.

"Hope you are in the mood for pancakes." Superman asked.

"Pancakes. Yummy." She replied as she leaned against the counter. He poured a few pancakes onto the griddle and threw some bacon into a pan on the stove. He worked on making enough pancakes and bacon for everyone, and decided to make some toast as well. As he went to the pantry to get out the loaf of bread, Diana let out a displeased little sound.

"Hey, what's with the boxers Kal? I'm here in my birthday suit, revealing everything. I think it's only fair you do the same huh?" Diana winked at the kryptonian. She clearly want to pound him again. The kryptonian chuckled and shrugged.

Superman set the bread on the counter and slid his boxers off and tossed them over to the couch. He turned so she could get a good look at him and saw her eyes instantly lock on his little Kal. Superman felt it bounce a little as she stared,

" you know Kal, your little Kal is not so little, i could call him big Kal." Diana said with a smile. When he is inside she cum constantly only the kryptonian can bring her like that. Superman chuckled,

"not really Diana it stays as Little kal," Superman replied, she laughed at him.

"Dont worry Kal, i am planning on making little Kal mine forever" she grinned. I thanked her and went back to making breakfast.

"So, who is big Kal?" She asked teasingly. The kryptonian rolled his eyes.

"well i am big Kal, Diana." She answered. She let out a pleased sound.

"So I am going to make you ray for making little Kal angry again and that's for damn sure." Superman voice rang out as he walked into the kitchen, also naked. " and you're complete dynamite in bed sweetie." He said as he stepped over and kissed Diana. She let out a soft moanam and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well that's only because you make me feel like dynamite, you smug kryptonian." she answered, she knows the kryptonian is good in bed, he knows how to touch her in every sensitive spots, Superman smiled.

"i am honoured, that i can please an amazon" Superman teasingly said.

"you should be Kal." She purred as she kissed him. The kryptonian kissed her back and chuckled.

"someone ego is kicking." Superman said, finishing the last batch of bacon and setting it on a plate. He served her all up some breakfast and they went to sit down at the table.

The kryptonian sat down on the again and had the amazon princess just sit right down on his lap. They enjoyed their meal and the kryptonian enjoyed the view. As they ate, Diana piped up.

"So, what do you think we should do today kal, i mean we have sex all seven days, i want go shopping in a mall" Diana said.

"Yeah. Sure, the mall. Sounds good." He cleared his throat. Diana is excited.

"Awesome kal!" She said, then she pouted a little bit. "Aww, but that means we gotta get dressed." Diana whined. Superman laughed and nodded.

"Yes Diana See, that does mean we have to get dressed." Superman confirmed. She whined again.

When they finished eating, Superman took their plates into the kitchen and set them by the sink. The kryptonian wrapped his arm around Diana's waist.

"you look good you Nympho." Superman teased. "Now come on. We can do it like a date." the kryptonian saw an excited look on Diana's face as she snapped her gaze to look at him,

"like a date? You mean now?" She asked eagerly. Superman stroked her cheek and nodded.

"Of course, why not? You are my lover now,." the kryptonian said. He didn't understand it, her mind wander to her mother, and her amazon sisters thought point of view about a man, he gave her a confused smile and the kryptonian slowly stroked her cheek again.

"Hey,?"Superman asked. She let out a happy sob and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's just, I know we've...done things in bed, become lovers and all, but to hear you actually say that, to call me your lover, I don't know. It just means so much to me kal, my mother and my sisters always said a man show his trueself when he bedding a woman, you show nothing but love and compassionate to me, many people say after sex man started to hate them, i mean you defy everything i heard and grow up with, and i love you my handsome kryptonian" she said with a smile. The kryptonian smiled as her hugged her back with all the love he has on her.

"Diana you know i never harm you, i love you so much." Superman told her with love. "I don't want what we have to be something we keep just in the bedroom. I want you. All of you, not only your body, i want everything from you, all of the time. I love you Diana."

Superman smiled as she happily leaned up a kissed him. she kissed her back and then they pulled back. She gave him a curious look.

"you know Kal, i hate keeping secret from the team and world Kal about us" Diana said, Superman laughed and gave her an encouraging grin.

"you know Diana why we have to keep it us a secret." Superman said to her. He could clearly see the unpleasant look on her face "you know Diana we can be as whoever as we want when we are Clark and Diana prince, we can go everywhere without anyone noticing us,"

"you know Kal the world know about Arthur and Mera the world dont hate them why would it different about us Kal" Diana asked.

"you know why Diana, we both are the most powerfull begins on the planet they will hate us Diana," Superman replied.

"you dont know that Kal, maybe they will accept us," Diana said, she has hope maybe they can accept them.

"i dont know Diana, maybe but i dont want to spoil the mood, so are you ready for our date," Superman said with a smile, and slowly kissed her, she melted in his kiss.

"Damn kryptonian, you know my weakness and used it against me" Diana replied with a smile, "Lets head to the mall i know one in metropolis, i always wanted to go there with you,"

"we can do that," Superman replied, She smiled and giggled the thought of Diana prince and clark kent going to london mall, she still feel really bad about lying to her teammates.

"Diana. This way we can be as happy and lovey dovey as we want to, we dont want have any problem from press." Superman winked as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Let's go get dressed then, my love." Diana said with a smile, she kissed his hand and skipped out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, where she'd moved her bags. Superman smiled as he watched her leave,

Diana was already sliding a pair of blue panties up her legs and over her gorgeous butt. The kryptonian couldn't resist the temptation. As her walked over to the dresser, he gave her a hard, firm spank on the ass. She yelped and jumped a little.

"Hey! You damn kryptonian, you know i am going to make you pay for that!" She yelled as she giggle and rubbed her sore cheek. The kryptonian chuckled and got down on a knee.

"Here, let me make it all better." Superman pulled one leg against him and leaned his head around to give her a long kiss on her sore ass cheek. She let out a moanam and stroked his head as he did. Then she yelped again and smacked the top of my head as he firmly bit her. The kryptonian didn't break the skin of the amazon, but he left a mark which is slowly fading.

"Ah! Damn it! Knock it off you Kal!" She laughed as she pushed the kryptonian head away. He chuckled and stood up. He shrugged and said innocently.

"Well if you don't want to be bitten, maybe you shouldn't have such a delicious ass." Superman told her. She pursed her lips and gave me a reproachful look.

"You'd better behave yourself are i will cut your head off." she sassed. He shrugged and started pulling out some shorts and boxers and then had to watch as Diana took up her bra and started sliding it up onto her shoulders. There was something extremely erotic and fascinating about watching her get dressed. He watched as she fastened the clasp behind her back and then adjusted her big round breasts so that they sat right. She didn't look at him as she teased him. "Are you going to get dressed kryptonian, or are we going to be stuck here all day while you ogle me?"

the kryptonian smiled and started getting dressed himself. When they were both decent, they laced their fingers together and he grabbed his wallet and keys as they were about to fly to metropolis,

The mall was a twenty sec flight away from the island, and Superman was all alone with my gorgeous, sexually charged minx of a amazon princess beside her. They both landed in the clark apartment in metropolis using his superspeed before anyone notice them, they both took Clark's car, and now they are heading towards the mall, Clark cast a quick sidelong glance at her and grinned. She smacked his arm without looking at him.

"Don't even think about it Kryptonian. I've been in the car with you before and I know you can't drive when you're distracted. So keep your hands to yourself." She ordered playfully. Superman and lifted a pacifying hand.

"Alright, I'll be good." Superman assured her. "For now." the kryptonian added suggestively. She eyed him and then giggled. Clark let the rest of the drive pass without incident, though Clark occasionally stole a glance at her legs stretching out from her short shorts. When we finally pulled into the parking lot at the mall, Superman was surprised by how empty it was. It was usually a nuthouse, but the side of the lot they parked in couldn't have had more than two dozen cars. He parked and Diana and Clark both stepped out. Clark couldn't help but stare as the sunlight shone down on her and glittered off her hair as she shook it a little. She really was beautiful woman he knows and now that they had given in to each other, it was like he was truly seeing her for the first time. The slope of her neck, the curve of her hips. The smoothness of her skin. The loving smile that spread over his lips was so genuine that it almost hurt. She smiled back at him.

"What?" She asked happily. Clark took Diana's hand and just let out an appreciative sigh.

"How did I get so lucky?" Superman asked. She let out a loving sound and squeezed his hand.

"no Kal, I'm the lucky one kal. I have my hands on most beautiful and good hearted man in the world" Diana breathed. They walked arm in arm into the mall and were greeted by the cool air of the AC unit it didn't bother them, but they acted little, so Diana cuddled a little closer to his arm. He smiled down at her.

"Where are we heading first Diana?" Clark asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I wouldn't mind getting an swimsuit." She said. "My underwear isn't really designed to be swimwear." Superman chuckled.

"Sure, actually There's actually a little beach store toward the far end of the mall. We can head down there first if you want." Clark told her. She nodded and they started to head across the mall. As he expected though, he really have shopping, she got sidetracked. They passed a clothing store, she saw a shirt. For Diana, it was the first time she is shopping with Kal, she wanted try everything and asked her Handsome Kryptonian. Superman snorted a little and followed her as she dashed into the store. She picked up the top she had seen and held it against her. It was a powder blue top with spaghetti straps.

"do you think this look good on me, Kal?" Diana asked him. He'd never gotten the whole 'shopping' thing, but he'd figured out how to play along fairly convincingly. He grinned and nodded.

"Diana. It look good on you, You want to try it on?" Superman indicated the fitting room partway to the rear of the store. Diana looked down at it and pondered it for a moment. Then she shook her head and folded it back up.

"No. I don't really think I need it." She said. Then her eyes found a short, tie up top and she squealed.

"But that one I do need!" Diana said as she snatched it up. She moved over to the checkout counter and started to pull out her little wallet. He snatched it out of her hand and held it away from her.

"What do you think you're doing huh? I told you Diana anything you wanted was on me." Superman scolded her, she usually sometimes buy him clothes, first he resist them, she knows how to make him wear the clothes he brought,

"You don't have to do that Kal." She said shyly. Superman just gave her a look and slid her wallet into his back pocket. He pulled out his own wallet and nodded to the gal behind the checkout counter. She laughed and rang it up. Twenty-five dollars. While not cheap, it also wasn't quite as bad as he expected. He slid his debit card and paid for the top. Diana took the top into the changing room. After a moment, she came out sporting the new top. It was a darker blue than the first top she had picked up. It left her midriff completely exposed and came to just below her breasts, tying in the middle. Clark licked his lips as he beheld her. Diana looked at me expectantly.

"So what do you think?" She asked. Clark swallowed and nodded.

"Good pick, s...uh Diana." Clark heart sped up about ten times as he caught himself before he could slip up. Diana gave him a knowing wink and then continued as if nothing were wrong.

"Do you mean that? Or is this going to be one of those times where you tell me everything looks good on me in hopes of getting in my pants tonight?" Diana sassed, putting her hands on her hips. He heard the check out girl choke on a swallow of water as she heard Diana and had to laugh.

"Well hey, what do you think I'm going to tell you that you look bad in something? Because I think that is physically impossible." Clark complimented her adjusting his glass. She gave him an appreciative smile and came up to hug him.

"You are entirely too sweet talker Clark." Diana said. He hugged her back and tossed her old shirt into a plastic bag and walked out with her. Clark actually managed to get her down to the swimsuit store without any other distractions. She skipped in and Clark actually eagerly followed her this time. She didn't fail to notice his increased enthusiasm over the last store.

"Kal, you definitely seem more excited in here than you did at the other store." She teased. Clark shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." Clark said innocently adjusting glass. She eyed me and chuckled.

"You know exactly what I mean Kal," Diana said. "So you see anything in here you like?" Diana asked. Clark looked at her and grinned as Clark lifted an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"Besides me. We're here to buy me a swimsuit Kal." Diana said. Clark chuckled and just waved a hand.

"Hey, we're here for you. You get to pick whatever you want. You know I'll love you in anything you put on." Clark answered her. diana rolled her eyes and sighed, "damn kryptonian" she thought herself.

"You are no help you know that?" Diana said and started browsing some of the swimsuits on display. Clark just let her go around and waited, hoping she would decide to try a few of them on. She did. She vanished into the changing room and Superman just sat there waiting anxiously. Superman licked his lips and every time Superman heard a sound from the changing room his gaze snapped over to the curtain. Superman think she knew she was tormenting him because she took a minute or so longer than she really should have to get changed. The first time she came out, she was wearing a weird looking one piece suit that covered her entire torso including her hips and her shoulders. It wasn't as revealing as a lot, but there was something oddly alluring about it. She grinned and flicked her eyebrows a couple of times.

"What do you think Kal?" Diana asked suggestively. He tilted his head a little and looked her up and down.

"I...I'm not really sure. I think I like it, it's different." Superman said. She snorted and gave him an exasperated look.

"If you don't like it, just say so, Kal" She said amused. Clark lifted his shoulders in an unsure shrug.

"Well I don't dislike it...but I...what do you say we take a look at what else you've picked out." Clark said. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well I can see what it's going on with you!" She sang as she disappeared back behind the curtain as Clark laughed. The next suit she came out in almost put his tongue on the ground. The top was almost nonexistent. It bared far more than it concealed. The bottom was a tiny triangle with a waist strap so thin it might have been made from a few strands of hair. She busted out laughing at the look on his face as Clark saw her.

"Down Kal" Diana teased. "Don't go drooling all over the floor." Diana lifted her arms and gave a slow twirl. "You like?" She winked at me. Clark opened his mouth to speak, but only managed to let out a strangled sound from his throat. She laughed and sidled over to me. She trailed a finger down his chest and winked again. "You uh, may want to hide that Kal." She nodded down toward his crotch, which was raging hard now. The kryptonian grunted and reached down to adjust himself so he wasn't tenting his shorts anymore. She giggled and took a step back. Clark finally found his voice again.

"I'm really not complaining, but isn't that one a little..ahem, small?" Clark said.

"Yes. It's very small. But don't worry, I'm not getting this one. I just wanted to see that comical reaction." Diana replied.

"Well when a bombshell like you comes out in something like that, I doubt there would be a limp cock in sight." Clark said crossing his arms. She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh hera! You would go there!" Diana gasped. Even as she tried to recover from her laughter, she walked back into the changing room. He sat back down and waited for her. His eyes widened as she came out for the third time.

It wasn't anything special to an outsider. It was a simple golden bikini, covering her breasts and mound, but leaving her stomach and shoulders completely exposed. The gold color seemed to compliment her skin perfectly. I let out a very appreciative sigh and just drank in the sight of her.

"That one." Clark said without hesitation. She gave him a shy smile and looked down at herself.

"You think so? I like it too." Diana said happily as she spun around. Clark nodded and started adjusting his glass.

"Definitely. I don't care what other suit or suits you get, we're buying that one without a doubt." Clark said. She watched him carefully, Superman continued. "You know Diana, gold seems to be your color."

Diana gave me a playful look.

"Gold? I think I might like that." She Said. She lifted an eyebrow

"Yes, you look good in gold Diana, but just remember, I make money, but not that much money." Clark joked her. She watched Clark, she smiled, they brought many clothes and clark is not regret taking her to the shopping, she understand his feeling and his bank balance. 'He is lucky having Diana as his lover' he thought himself.

They both entered the parking place Superman could hear a sound some one pleading and he could hear a heart beat which is faint about to Die, he scanned the parking place a man is about to kill a woman the woman is pleading him to let her go the man has a gun on his hand. He could see the little girl is bleeding from the gun shot and the wound about to kill her, he used his superspeed change in to Superman and grap the gun from and slam him in the ground, he used his superspeed go to the nearby hospital and take the medicine to perform an operation to the girl, Diana just followed him there as Wonder woman, she could see Clark throw away the man a 20 feet away he suddenly go somewhere, she watch a little sister lifeless body there with blood covered and a sister take crawl towards the child her eyes are full of tears she is crying, Diana watched the horror, the emotions slowly come towards her rage, anger towards the man, she want to make the man pay for what he did to the little sister lying there, she draw the sword and slowly walk towards the man, suddenly a red and blue blur stand infront of her.

"move away Kal, i am going to cut his head off from his body," Diana said in rage,

"you know Diana, i dont move from that place, if you want to kill him you have to fight me here, you are raged with emotions Diana, please Diana dont" Clark begged, he know Diana dont back away from a fight, she thought about punching Kal and kill the man but he is right they cant fight here many people will Die, if she started to fight him.

"Kal he killed the innocent little girl..." Diana about to speak.

"No Diana, i saved the girl look there, well i performed an operation in order to save girl, its fine she will wake in a hour she will be alright," Clark said, Diana want to argue, suddenly she saw two policeman and ambulance are coming towards them, she watched the little girl she is covered with bandages and she sleep peace fully in the bed the ambulance take the little girl, the doctor confirmed that the little girl is perfectly alright, the police arrested the thug, the woman thanked both of them.

They both didn't even talk until they reached the palace.

PALACE BEDROOM,

"Diana i am sorry, i didn't mean to..." Clark about to speak, but Diana raise her hands to stop him.

"like i said, i am an understanding lover Kal, now go to the beach, and i am angry now i need sometime to think" She said, she could see clark wearing his shirt and boxer to the beach he slowly floated towards the beach, Diana thought about what he did, its actually not his fault, its that theifs fault. He want to run her sword through the scum bag head if there is no Kal for what he did, she is really mad at him, she could clearly see Kal is sitting in the beach alone, the sadness in his face clearly, she want to go there and take him in her arm. She is also clearly angry about him over not letting her kill the scum bag. But she slowly touched the lasso, she could feel the energy passing through her, the truth just passed her. She want him. So she slowly take the golden color bikini that he brought to her and wear it

Clark kent sitting in the beach, his mind wander towards Diana, yes he want to kill the scum bag for himself, but he knows everything starts with one, and he was glad, he was able to save the little girl, She wear the two piece golden colour bikini he brought her and she slowly floated towards him.

Clark watched Diana float towards him like a goddess in the golden colour bikini that he brought for her.

"Diana you know why i can't let you do kill that man,"Kal said. He is bringing it to her. So she decided to ask.

"why Kal, he nearly killed the little girl, he killed many people according to the police, why do you even you save him Kal," Diana asked,

"many people think i respect the law or boyscout in a way i do respect law, do you see the happiness on the mother face, when i save the child," Clark asked, Diana could clearly see the happiness on the mothers face.

"that didn't explain anything Kal," Diana replied.

"Diana the scum bag has also mother or some relatives, she didn't think her son would grow in to some kind of thug, she love him like every mother loves their child, if i kill him i will take the happiness from the mother, if he is in the prison her mother has atleast hope her son will come back to her as a good man, i know killing him would prevent more deaths and i never thought myself above anyone Diana, you may hate me about that but i will never let you kill anyone, there is always another way and i never take a life, i try to save it " Clark said. She knows the smug kryptonian was right about mother thing, he do have a point about having loved ones. Her mother love her more than anything in the life, but she is not letting the kryptonian that easily.

"you know Diana how much, i love you" Clark said to Diana as he placed his hands on hers,

"Really, that, it, just love you, you dont apology to me for what you did there, i understand what you did there but a apology would be nice dont you think Kal?" Diana teasingly asked and Clark smile grew wider. "Maybe I should convince you to tell me what you're really thinking, are you planning on give me an apology Kal, because i can make you plead to me."

Clark retorted with a wide smirk as he faced her. "And how will you convince me or make me plead Princess?"

"Well, something like this," Diana offered and she playfully tackled Clark to the ground.  
He reversed the position, using her own leverage against her. This was a maneuver that had been taught to him by Fortress robot, although Clark had a chance to experiment with it and perfect it more than he had in the past when fighting his enemies. The two of them wrestled around, each of them jockeying for position. Both of them were not able to gain any dominance a little while. Diana found herself struggling to get a grip on him, he alway had a surprising amount of strength.

This was her dream man, she realized this right now, strong and passionate, he could treat her both as gentle and rough as she wished him to, his natural body scent was an amazing combination and those thoughts made her momentum betray her for she was flipped onto the ground, wrists pinned above her head and her body underneath his.

"Well, it looks like I've got you," Clark remarked as he straddled her for a second.

"you are improving in fighting Kal," Diana remarked, He hovered over Diana, but she used her strong legs to flip Clark over onto the ground.

They heard the waters slapping against the shore next to them and she was on top of him.

Diana and Clark gazed into each other's eyes. Their blue eyes met, both sets of eyes danced with passion before the Amazon leaned down. She captured the kryptonian's lips into a burning kiss which he returned with equal passion.  
The two of them continued to sink into their kiss, it getting more passionate with every single move they made. The two of them leaned into the lip lock and both of them slowly began to roam around each other's body. The smell of the sea air was close to them and Superman's hands roamed freely around her.

Diana broke the kiss and already had Clark's shirt off. She tore it in the heat of passion but she did not care all that much about it. She ran her hands down his chest and abs and hummed with glee at what she saw.

"Kal," Diana purred as she leaned forward to stare lustfully into the kryptonian's eyes. "Make love to me." she dont need any apology now she needs her kryptonian make love to her.

he sat up, she straddled his lap and pulled him into another fiery kiss. Clark wrapped his arms tightly around the Amazon princess, as his fingers ran down her back, causing her to shiver. The kryptonian skillfully dragged his hands down her back before cupping her ass to push Diana onto his lap further.  
Diana allowed the kryptonian to push her back and kiss her heatedly. The kiss continued to deepen immensely, as Clark slowly undid her golden colour panties and pulled them down her legs. His hands roamed down her lower body and Diana moaned in pleasure as Superman kissed her even more deeply, his tongue wandering around her mouth, the kryptonian is doing something to her and she really like it.

The black haired Amazon princess wrapped her bare legs tightly around him and she worked her hand down his boxer. A strong hand found his throbbing penis and she gripped it, experimenting with it as she stroked him up and down to give him the most pleasure that she could give him. The position was reversed.

"Mmm, I 'd like some of that," Diana offered as she worked his boxer down and then working his boxer off.  
Diana watched his little Kal throb and twitch before her. This caused heat to fill through her body as he reached up and placed his hands underneath her golden colour bra. She closed her eyes as Clark sat up, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping slit.

"Oh, Kal, don't tease me, how many time i tell never tease a amazon" Diana panted as Clark kissed the side of her neck, sucking on it.

Clark grabbed her round breast and caressed it. He massaged it lovingly and Diana closed her eyes, a throaty moan escaping her lips. Her moaning became more labored as her lover worked her over for a little bit.

"Isn't that half the fun?" Clark asked as he alternated between her left and her right breast, as she was down on the ground.

Clark straddled her and planted a series of kisses, starting at the tip of her right ear and working his way around her body. Diana's eyes fogged over with even more pleasure, this was nearly unbearable and her core was molten hot for him.

The Kryptonian smiled, he could sense her pleasure and his cock throbbed because of the delightful scent that passed through his nostrils. He sped up the kisses.

"I want you, I need you," Diana managed as Clark cupped her pussy and felt the warmth and moisture rising from it.

"I can feel that," Clark commented with a bright tone as he hovered over her entrance, He teased her a little bit but Diana locked her legs tighter yet around his waist. The kryptonian's eyes eyed her sex and he maneuvered himself about ready to plunge into her. The Amazon felt his cock hover at the edge of her.

"Please, Kal Dont make me beg you," Diana stated as her legs wrapped around him and her nails sunk into his back. Clark smiled before he plunged into her pussy. His little Kal penetrated into her and Diana's eyes widened as he pushed in and out of her. Diana lifted her hips to meet his motions. They were slow and sensual, working into her as his hands roamed her body. Superman felt every single inch of that lovely flesh underneath his hands, caressing it as he worked over her.

Diana felt his prick working inside her, it felt good stretching her powerful walls apart. The woman's walls tightened together as she met him. Her vaginal muscles caressed her lover's rod as his hands cupped her pussy. She tightened around him as he pushed in and out of her. The woman breathed, her eyes flickering shut as the pleasure washed over her.

The Amazon could feel the pressure build up through her body as he slowly worked into her. The Kryptonian used his fingers to play with her nipples and this drove her wild.

"So good, feels so good," Diana panted heavily as his cock worked into her molten hot core. "Oh, I need more Kal, please, Kal, I need you."

"And you'll have me my Love," Superman smiled as he worked over her and pushed himself up. His hands roamed her stomach, feeling the taut flesh and he massaged her. Diana's eyes flickered, her body flushed with pleasure. She was about to experience her orgasm with little Kal inside her and anticipation built up for the orgasmic explosion. Diana reached up and squeezed his strong biceps. She breathed lustfully as his cock pushed between her walls.

"Cum for me, Diana," Clark breathed as he continued to push into her, his cock penetrating her walls as he sped up his penetration of her a little bit.

Diana bit her lip in pleasure and felt her walls tighten around him. Her pussy juices lubricated his throbbing cock as she panted heavily.

Clark slowed down for a moment but her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as Diana's gaze fixed right into his eye.

"Kal, fuck me, please," Diana breathed him. "Dont tease me Kal, i am warning you."

Clark grabbed her big round breasts, slightly harder, and this caused her walls to tighten around him. His throbbing cock pushed up and speared into her center. Diana panted heavier and heavier as his member invaded her center. The brunette haired woman lifted her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts before her pussy tightened.

Diana lost herself through the pleasure of him working her center. His throbbing prick slammed into her tight pussy, working into her. The Kryptonian pushed his cock up and pushed it down into her using his Superspeed.

"Oh great Hera, yes," Diana panted as Superman pushed her legs up so he could get better leverage in slamming into her harder and harder.

"You like that don't you?" Superman asked as he tugged on her hair and her eyes snapped towards him lustfully.

"Yes, yes, you're the only man for me," Diana panted as she lifted her hips, feeling all thirteen inches slam into her.

"and you are the only woman for me as long, i live" Clark replied, the kryptonian's cock continued to work into her for a few more seconds and worked her up for another orgasm. The kryptonian had hers up and slowly licked and caressed her shapely thighs before grabbing her ass cheeks. The woman moaned, encouraging him for more. His hard dick worked into her tight wet hole as more fluids splashed out of her.

"Yes, yes, more Kal, more," Clark panted as she felt another orgasm simmering through her body. There was so much pleasure that coursed through her that it was not even funny. The dark haired kryptonian's movements got more intense as the dance continued and Diana lost herself to them.

His mouth was down, kissing and sucking on her breasts, before he ran his hands through her silky black hair. A hand reached around and gripped her breast, his fingers worked around her stiffening nipples. The raven haired woman continued her pleasurable sounds as he worked over every inch of her body.

Her walls tightened around the little Kal once more and this time Clark pulled out as her juices dripped from the throbbing manhood.

"Kal," Diana moaned but Clark grabbed her around the waist and turned her over.

Diana's eyes widened before she felt a tingling of excitement go inside her as she realized what Kal was going to do. She was on her hands and knees, and Superman grabbed her breasts, before he teased her opening. She felt a burning desire spread through her body as her center hungered to welcome him in from behind her.

"YES!" that all Diana could say, the kryptonian overwhelm her senses, Diana shrieked this statement as Superman's cock plunged into the Amazon from behind. He treated her gently but at the same time he really made her feel what was happening. His hand wrapped around her swinging breasts as he picked up the pace. Each stroke caused her to have a miniature orgasm which was helped along by his stone hard dick drilling into her center.

"I know you like that," Clark breathed as he nibbled on her ear and Diana panted before his cock worked through her. Clark worked his thrusts into her even deeper, his throbbing cock spearing into her center. Diana's eyes closed as his cock picked up the paces and speared into her a few times. The Kryptonian's tool worked into her center and stretched her walls apart. He continued to pick up the paces and his balls slapped against her thighs.

"I want more," Diana panted to him. She never get good enough of him, He was about to give her more, he was about ready to give her everything that she ever wanted. Clark's stamina was out of this work, she had come numerous times, each orgasm more intense than the last one, and each more satisfying as well, each more made her love him. Diana felt his thirteen inches of delight penetrate her over and over again.

Clark felt the pleasure and he knew that pleasuring her meant that his pleasure was heightened. He was able to hold back the rush of his cum, which made her anticipate it even more. His hands roamed her breasts and her nipples twisted around. This caused Diana's pussy to clench his rod tightly.

"Kal, I need you," Diana breathed before his hands roamed all over her body and sent pleasurable caresses on every single inch of her body.

"i am not going anywhere, i am giving you everything, i love you Diana" Superman breathed as her head turned around and their mouths met into a kiss. She parted her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth. She slowly sucked on his tongue, feeling the pleasure work over her. The two of them allowed their tongues to clash together in dominance and passion, their hands working over each other's body.

Superman pumped himself into her from behind and Diana grinded herself back towards it. It was a pleasurable feeling that only came after two sets of organs from two powerful individuals met each other. The tight womanhood of the Amazonian princess wrapped around her as she tightened around his penetrating manhood. He used his hands to work her over, working over every single inch of her sensual body.

Diana panted heavily as her breasts got groped and squeezed. The dark haired princess felt heightening breasts before he grabbed around her and the kryptonian pushed himself up before slamming into her. The Kryptonian picked up the pace before hammering her with ease.

"Oh, gods, nothing is better," Diana breathed as her hands grabbed the ground. The ocean waves slapping against the rocks was nothing compared to her lovers balls slapping against her shapely thighs.

Diana covered with a heavy layer of sweat as when Clark make love to her again and again from behind. The kryptonian's thrusts penetrated her into her warm depths as she wrapped around him. Diana panted heavily as Clark's hands manipulated every single inch of her body and he continued to work over her.

Clark pulled out of her and smiled at her, but Diana grabbed him and pushed him back onto the ground.  
He allowed her to pin him down to the ground and felt her extremely strong cunt ram down onto his cock. Diana practically impaled herself onto his throbbing cock as she pushed herself up. Her tight box wrapped around his throbbing stick of meat and she ground her hips around him.

Clark laid back and watched her bounce up and down on him, before he returned fire to bury himself deep into her. This was what he wanted all along, to feel her wrapped around him as she rode him. The Kryptonian's balls throbbed before Diana pushed herself up and slammed down onto her, before Superman's hand grabbed Diana's breast, before pinching her and then Superman raised a head up.  
He began to lick and suck her breasts, worshiping them like the pillars of perfection that they were. Diana felt his mouth work on her, along with his tongue and it was quite the feeling. His hands roamed all around her body as she pushed herself up and worked around him, wrapping around the base of his cock as she continued to ride him as hard as she could. Diana's tight cunt worked around him to the base of his cock, working him up to an amazing orgasm.

"Yes, Kal you are making me feel good ," Diana panted as she rode him even harder, her pussy tightened around him.

"Love you, love you so very much," Superman breathed as he roamed down her body.

"Love you as well," Diana breathed as she worked around him, before her mouth pressed against his and she continued to rock back, working her hips against him.  
The dark haired woman's hips slammed down onto the pelvis of her lover and she continued to rock back and forth. The woman's hands roamed his abs and chest as she sunk her nails into it. His hands roamed around her body as well.

The two lovers worked against each other, their organs connected with each other with miniature explosions. Clark's manhood penetrated her before he worked into her. Diana's pussy tightened around his throbbing rod. His cock thrust into her pussy as he buried himself into her. The raven haired princess sunk herself down onto his ride, riding him rather fast.

Kryptonian grunted in the pleasure as she bounced up and down on him, before her walls tightened around his throbbing cock. The dark haired woman sped up her bouncing and Clark felt so much pleasure that her molten core tightened around her.

The woman's hips sped up as she wrapped around him, tightening around him. The woman picked up her pace and worked over him over.

"So close," Superman breathed after a time as she tightened around him and the woman's walls wrapped around him extremely tightly. Diana's pussy continued to wrap around him and it tightened around him. The tool slammed into her tight twat as he worked into her. His finger stuck in her belly button and worked circles into her.

"That's it, cum for me, I want it," Diana breathed as she pushed herself up and her hips cracked against her. The two continued their dance with each other, working into each other. His cock penetrated her tightening pussy that wrapped around him.

Clark thrust a few more times into her pussy before his balls tightened. With an almighty grunt, he slammed into her and sprayed his juices into her hole.

Diana panted heavily as she continued to ride him, feeling another orgasm as rope after rope shot into her dripping pussy. She felt it spray up into her as he pumped several loads of cum deep into her pussy. It wrapped around him as she pushed herself up and slammed down onto him, before the two of them dropped down.

they both continued their love making until the night, Clark rested his head on her bare breasts as she ran her hands down his back as the sun set on the island around them. Neither of them wanted to move because they were content with where they were,

"i am glad you are able to save the little girl" Diana, Superman smiled to her,"i want to stay here forever like this"

she really likes it here without the worries of the world. She knows it selfish to be hear the world needs both of them.

"i am not sure the Eros would love that" Superman replied with a smile, Diana didn't understand the meaning of it why would Eros angry about it.

"what do you mean Kal?" Diana asked. He could see the confused look In the face of Diana.

"its his island Diana, Dont he has something to say about us staying here forever," Kal replied, Diana smiled, "Damn the smile is killing him" Superman thought.

"No Kal, he dont have problem with us staying here Forever, he has so many island, so he normally wont complain about it," Diana replied,

"well i think it's time for us to head home, are you free this weekend?" Clark asked.

"yes Kal i am, are you planning on taking me on another Date" Diana playfully asked. She clearly would love that.

"yes Diana i am, and my mother is asking to meet you, when she helped to get a week off from my work," Clark said.

"you told your mother about us," Diana asked.

"i told her, i am in love with a woman and she asked me to meet that woman i fall in love," Clark said, Diana blushed a little, he could hear her heart beat increase. Diana was excited about meeting his mother. But she is also nervous about it. "she will love you, i can promise you that" Clark assured her by touching hand.

"what's not like about me, ofcouse she will eventually like me" Diana replied, he could see the twinkling in her eyes, " yes Kal it would lovely to meet you mother, and i have a chance to know about your early life.

"i am sure you will love about that," Clark said, sure his mother would tell stories in order to embarrasse him, she would love to stories about him and Diana, He knows Diana is not a jealous type, still he worries that she is, he dont want woman fight over him.

"time to reality then, you know Kal maybe someday you will meet my mother," Diana said, how bad her mother would be, Lana mother likes him. 'its all about kent charming' he thought himself.

GOTHAM BATCAVE,

Bruce wayne just returned from the date with a russian model, he clearly enjoyed the evening but they decided to stay friends, he could clearly hear alfred walking towards him from the elevator,

"how is the date goes" alfred asked, Alfred knows that the date went well in the end the woman could hear the word, we should stay friends from him.

"we decided to remain friends." bruce replied. He is looking in the computer for any trouble in gotham, he knows alfred is a good man who clearly cares about him, but he clearly hates when he start gave him advice, the butler watch his discomfort.

"so you are not planning on having a family of your own," Alfred asked with a frustration.

"i am Batman alfred, i have more important responsible than family," Bruce replied, he started wearing the mask, because he want revenge for his family, then everything changed its not about him or his family anymore its about everyone. He can't have family and risk their life's in his crusade, Alfred is about to speak, the alarm went on, they both look at the screen.

"Look like someone killed the gaurds in the dock, and turn on the alarm" Alfred said, he watched Bruce leaving the Batcave. "Be carefull Bruce, i dont have a good feeling about it,"

"as always alfred," Bruce said, he stopped before the dock and watch the dead man, there is no sign of anyone, other than the dead people over there, he was about to go near a dead person, some pair of hands graped him, and started to kiss him fiercely, before he react. He regain his senses and pushed the figure away, he could see Catwoman there.

"master wayne are you all right," Alfred asked through the communication link,

"i am fine" Batman replied, he could see Catwoman slowly walk towards him, "what do you want Selina"

"you are hard man to find Batman, or i would say Bruce wayne," Catwoman asked,

"what are you bluffing about Selina" Batman asked, when Catwoman arrived in gotham he eventually find about her secret identity, but he never thought she could find his secret identity,

"oh nothing Bruce, i just want to see, i tempted to break into wayne manor but i like seeing you here like this, i take it your date with the russian model dont go well," Catwoman asked, she slowly move his hands towards his chest armour plate, he graped her hand and push it away,

"so you decided to kill people," Batman asked,

"oh, i dont kill them, i just knocked Them out, so what you say bat boy care to go on a date with me," Selina asked,

"it never works Selina," Batman replied,

"How do you even know it works or not, before you even try it Bruce" Selina asked, she could hear the sirens from the ambulance is arriving there, they both disappear from the place and move to the roof top.

"i guess this is a goodbye for now, Dont even think i let you go" Catwoman smiled, "we can talk about this sometime"

she wanted to talk and convince him for a date, but she knows today he made up his mind maybe she just have to break into his home sometime.

"my answer never change," He is really surprise how she find about his secret identity, he want to know, he was about to ask her, he turn his head to watch the Ambulance taking the injured people to the hospital and then he was about to ask her how she find about his secret identity she is long gone,

"you know master wayne, i think she would make is perfect for you" Alfred replied.

"alfred you are not helping" Bruce wayne replied with a frustration.

"you know master wayne love make you do some bad things" Alfred said through the com link, he forgot to switch off the com, Alfred words echoed in his mind, he just heard Superman and Wonder woman returned to the justice league head quaters from cyborg, his mind drifted towards through of Superman / Wonder woman, they both are the most dangerous begin on the planet, the both can analiate the entire the world in a sec, they both are together, if they went rogue no one can stop them. He knows they both are dating secretly after the grave incident, he never thought it would grow in to taking vacation level, he is happy for them but deepdown it still worries him what their combine power would do to this world, he know Superman is raised in the farm by good people, he knows he wont go rouge because he has more humanity than anyone in the planet, he has moral codes just like him, he works as a reporter who write for Daily planet. Who never broke any law, who cares about everyone, may be boyscout himself.

He read his latest interview with Hall, he asked the wayne enterprises to adopt the childrens with Themyscira embassy, when Wonder woman got involved every billionaires is helping them inorder to impress her and they didn't know she is dating Superman, no one knows they are dating other than him. He is clearly jealous of him every woman he dated has technically hots for Superman.

His mind go to Diana. She is a warrior princess, She is raised by mystical warrior womans, she has no weakness, she dont have problem with crossing lines, the only thing standing between him and the justice league is Superman. And she has a good heart like Superman, who help people willingly not because of revenge or honour their father or whatever, he knows she is slowly starting to understand what is meant to be a human and he knows Superman is teaching her. But still it really anoys him so much that she has weakness at all, he need to talk his friend about this.

GOTHAM BATCAVE,

Bruce wayne just returned from the date with a russian model, he clearly enjoyed the evening but they decided to stay friends, he could clearly hear alfred walking towards him from the elevator,

"how is the date goes" alfred asked, Alfred knows that the date went well in the end the woman could hear the word, we should stay friends from him.

"we decided to remain friends." Bruce replied. He is looking in the computer for any trouble in gotham, he knows alfred is a good man who clearly cares about him, but he clearly hates when he start gave him advice, the butler watch his discomfort.

"so you are not planning on having a family of your own," Alfred asked with a frustration.

"i am Batman alfred, i have more important responsible than family," Bruce replied, he started wearing the mask, because he want revenge for his family, then everything changed its not about him or his family anymore its about everyone. He can't have family and risk their life's in his crusade, Alfred is about to speak, the alarm went on, they both look at the screen.

"Look like someone killed the gaurds in the dock, and turn on the alarm" Alfred said, he watched Bruce leaving the Batcave. "Be carefull Bruce, i dont have a good feeling about it,"

"as always alfred," Bruce said, he stopped before the dock and watch the dead man, there is no sign of anyone, other than the dead people over there, he was about to go near a dead person, some pair of hands graped him, and started to kiss him fiercely, before he react. He regain his senses and pushed the figure away, he could see Catwoman there.

"master wayne are you all right," Alfred asked through the communication link,

"i am fine" Batman replied, he could see Catwoman slowly walk towards him, "what do you want Selina"

"you are hard man to find Batman, or i would say Bruce wayne," Catwoman asked,

"what are you bluffing about Selina" Batman asked, when Catwoman arrived in gotham he eventually find about her secret identity, but he never thought she could find his secret identity,

"oh nothing Bruce, i just want to see, i tempted to break into wayne manor but i like seeing you hear like this, i take it your date with the russian model dont go well," Catwoman asked, she slowly move his hands towards his chest armour plate, he graped her hand and push it away,

"so you decided to kill a man," Batman asked,

"oh, i dont kill them, i just knocked Them out, so what you say bat boy care to go on a date with me," Selina asked,

"it never works Selina," Batman replied,

"How do you even know it works or not, before you even try it Bruce" Selina asked, she could hear the sirens from the ambulance is arriving there, they both disappear from the place and move to the roof top.

"i guess this is a goodbye for now, Dont even think i let you go" Catwoman smiled, "we can talk about this sometime"

she wanted to talk and convince him for a date, but she knows today he made up his mind maybe she just have to break into his home sometime.

"my answer never change," He is really surprise how she find about his secret identity, he want to know, he was about to ask her, he turn his head to watch the Ambulance taking the injured people to the hospital and then he was about to ask her how she find about his secret identity she is long gone,

"you know master wayne,"

"alfred you are not helping" Bruce wayne replied with a frustration.

"you know master wayne love make you do some bad things" Alfred said through the com link, he forgot to switch off the com, Alfred words echoed in his mind, he got message from cyborg that Superman and wonder woman are just returned to justice league head quaters,

slowly his mind drifted towards through of Superman / Wonder woman, they both are the most dangerous begin on the planet, the both can analiate the entire the world in a sec, they both are together, if they went rogue no one can stop them. He knows they both are dating secretly after the trevor incident, he never thought it would grow in to taking vacation level, he is happy for them but deepdown it still worries him what their combine power would do to this world, he know Superman is raised in the farm by good people, he knows he wont go rouge because he has more humanity than anyone in the planet, he has moral codes just like him, he works as a reporter who write for Daily planet. Who never broke any law, who cares about everyone, may be boyscout himself. He read his latest interview with Hall, he asked the wayne enterprises to adopt the childrens with Themyscira embassy, when Wonder woman got involved every billionaires is helping them inorder to impress her and they didn't know she is dating Superman, no one knows they are dating other than him. He is clearly jealous of him every woman he dated has technically hots for Superman.

His mind go to Diana. She is a warrior princess, She is raised by mystical warrior womans, she has no weakness, she dont have problem with crossing lines, the only thing standing between him and the justice league is Superman. And she has a good heart like Superman, who help people willingly not because of revenge or honour their father or whatever, he knows she is understand what is slowly starting to understand what is meant to be a human and he knows Superman is teaching her. But still it really anoys him so much that she has weakness at all he need talk to his friend about this.

A/n =guys please review, fuck Dc for killing new 52 Superman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

THEMYSCIRAN EMBASSY,

the themysciran embassy is filled with reporters, the ambassador is hosting a charity for orphan childrens, Clark kent wearing his formal suit wearing his glasses he came there with Cat grant, he sat down on the conner of the hall in a chair patiently waiting for the themysciran ambassador arrival, many ambassadors are sitting in the halls, he could clearly see Cat grant is getting interview from many ambassadors and billionaires, he could see Lucius Fox, there he walk towards him to get a interview from him about the wayne industries involvement in adopting childrens, he knows the board members are not okay with Bruce wayne helping orphans.

"Wonder woman is here!" a small boy exclaimed in joy, Clark turn his head and see a goddess wearing a long white clinton dress (a greek wear), braclet in both hands and a silver tiara, he look like a statue, his mind said fool just carry her to the fortress rip her dress make sweet love to her. suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by a sound.

"like what do you see?" Cat asked. Cat thought what the hell mens saw in her.

"no, i mean Cat what are you doing here, i thought you are interviewing mayor," Clark replied. Cat see the annoying look on Clark, once she has hots for him, but then again she knows he is with Diana prince, she moved on.

"you know Clark, i think today in my lucky day," Cat said with a smile.

"why is that?" Clark asked.

"today i got a date, so you need to leave alone to metropolis" Cat grant replied with a smile. he could see Diana watching him, she is talking with mayors and reporters.

"madam ambassador what inspires you to adopt every orphanage," the reporter asked Diana, she smiled. Everyone in the hall waiting for answer.

"i must say its Daily planet reporter Clark kent," Diana said.

"Him" Cat grant asked to Diana, showing Clark to Diana. on the other side Clark was clearly embarrass by this he slowly adjust his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. "Dont act like mildmanner Clark."

Cat elbowed him, she never liked when clark act like a mildmanner. Diana could clearly see the woman elbowing Clark, she didn't like it. The woman think Clark is a jerk. So Diana decided to explain.

"i always thought the world will be a better place without war, when i started reading his stories about this orphans, who abandon by their own parents, i understand the world is not only suffering from wars but also poverty, i want to stop the wars as much as i want to stop this poverty, his stories about those people inspires me to help them and i am glad many people willingly helping them" Diana replied. Cat always thought 'Clark is a stupid to write stories about poor people' she never sees this way. Many clapped him.

"its really nothing," Clark said. many people introduced them to Clark, he never want any attention from any of them but he cant do anything about it now, he could clearly see the smug face on the Diana's face. He just played along with a smile on his place.

"Clark, i think ambassador has hots for you," Cat replied, clark was about to protest, "just kidding, well i dont think she goes for you Clark, i think she and Superman are dating, they make a good couple,"

"i think so," Clark replied,

"Did she ever talk about him, when you interview her," Cat asked.

"not really"

"not even once she talked about him," Cat eagerly asked,

"well once, i asked about him, but you know she said they are friends, and no personal questions," Clark replied. She knows Clark is embarrass by the situation, she didn't press anything.

"i got a date, time to go," Cat replied, he could see she goes with a blonde man, they entered a car they drive away. He could see most of reporters and guest are leaving, Suddenly his mobile rang, he pick it up,

"Mr. Kent if you want a special interview come to my office," Diana told to him through the phone, the call ended. The reporter walk towards Diana's office, a older woman greeted him,

"Mr. Kent madam ambassador is waiting for you," the older woman told to him. He entered the room and closed it before he can say anything Diana hugged him and give him most passionate Kiss.

"i missed you," Diana said,

"me too", thats all the kryptonian could say his senses are overwhelming with Diana's closeness.

"what was that all about down the hall" Clark asked.

"i am just telling the truth Clark, and no harm done" she replied with a smile.

"can we start the interview," Clark asked. Diana was clearly angry about him, 'Did the kryptonian come here for an interview" Diana thought herself. Clark clearly sense the disappointment in her face. He slowly hugged her and licked upper lips, and slowly roamed her perfect lips "i am here for special interview"

Diana slowly pushed him wrapped his arms around Diana, and she smiled mischievously, leaning forward towards his ear.

"Kal, I want you," Diana breathed in his ear hotly, her hot breath hitting the tip of it.  
The kryptonian's eyes widened before he voiced the question, not sure he heard her correctly. He raised an eyebrow before he spoke to her slowly.

"Here, in the embassy?" Clark asked. They always made love after interview but they flew to the fortress and make love there.

"Yes, I always wanted to make love to you here as embassy," Diana responded with a smile. when the kryptonian slowly kissed her, the place and her lovers hot mouth cause Diana's erect nipples to stick out from behind her white chiton cloth. "I want you to make love to me every single way possible in the embassy, but we need to carefull not to make any voices, the table can withstand the force"

"you know who screams my name loud Diana" the kryptonian teased her.

"its all your fault kryptonian, dont worry kal this place is sound proof" Diana replied. the horny amazon princess grabbed Clark's crotch firmly with her hand, with a super strong squeeze, before she looked him in the eye.

"Think you're ready to do that,Kal?" Diana asked to him, but Clark responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her and pushing his lips onto hers with a kiss so hot that it could have very well heated up the the entire place,

Diana wrapped her long sexy legs around Clark, with her Clark holding her in his arms, before he tipped her back on the big table, and kissed her hungrily once again, pressing his lips on the side of her neck, cupping her breasts through the dress carefully and causing her to moan.

Clark ripped open her top of the white clinton clothes causing the cool air from the ac to roll across her breasts. Thanks to her amazon endurance, Diana barely felt the cold, but she certainly felt when, Clark's mouth, on her big round breasts. She whined when his mouth lavished and worshipped her round breasts, pushing her crotch towards his. Clark cupped her pussy underneath through the white clinton dress.

"Kal, oh yes, I need you, I want you," Diana panted when the kryptonian raise her dress and felt how wet she was. Diana about to rip his phant off, he capture her hand, she gave him a confused look,

"i dont bring any spare clothes or phant so please dont tear it open," Clark told to her

"but you ripped open my dress Kal," she pointed it out.

"Diana you have many dress here, so its not a problem to wear it and i wanted to rip the dress open when the movement i saw you wearing it" Clark replied to her, the Kryptonian slowly taking his pants off Diana waited patiently, the damn kryptonian was right, They phant fell on the ground, and like an animal in heat, Diana ripped his boxer shorts off.

"Kal i want to rip it open, when the movement i saw it" Diana replied with a smug face. Diana threw herself into Diana's arms and kissed him passionately.

The two wrapped their arms around her, Diana's legs wrapped around Clark's waist when she ran her hands down his back, feeling his massive little Kal rub between her legs. Diana gasped when she felt the size of it.

Diana was tipped back onto the massive table and Clark hovered over her, thirteen inches of manhood hovering over her dripping wet entrance.

"Kal," Diana panted, a pleading dancing in her bright blue eyes, feeling his cock head brushing against her moist slit.

"What?" Clark asked her, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Kal!" Diana yelled, when he teased her pussy and her clit with his fingers, rubbing them in circular motions. "Fuck me, now."

Clark milked it a little bit more, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance. This caused Diana to shiver when her juices rolled down her legs and splashed into the air, with the kryptonian's manhood about to penetrate her. Diana parted her lips and waited for the massive member to push itself into her waiting and willing cunt.

She bit down on her lip and screamed when Clark entered her. His cock as always was like solid steel when it beat into her pussy. Diana met his movements, lifting her hips up and down, in tune with his manhood. She unbutton his shirt off and rubbed his muscles.

"Mmm, Diana," Clark growled when he speared himself into the pussy of his lover.

"Yes, more, Kal pound me harder!" Diana screamed, when her eyes lit up with desire.

"You know I like it when you talk dirty to me Diana," Clark growled when he pulled her hair and Diana smiled, before he raised up and thrust at super speed into her pussy, shaking the table little floated to the air as he did so.

"Yes, I like it, pound my pussy, fuck it!" Diana moaned when he drove his massive prick in and out of her.

Clark picked up the momentum, working into her pussy, over and over again. He felt her wrap around his member, tightening with the vice like grip. She could crush coal into diamonds with that tightness but it felt so good wrapped around his thirteen inch manhood. He drilled it into her, holding her arms down and motorboarding her big round breasts. This caused Diana to shriek out in desire, wrapping her cunt around him.

Diana breathed heavily when she grabbed his big biceps tightly, squeezing him when he sank his powerful manhood into her inviting center. He pushed up and speared into her, pulling her walls apart and Diana shrieked in pleasure. Her moans got deep and sensual when he continued to slam down into her center, his balls slapping her thighs.

"Fuck, more, fuck me, fuck me all night day," Diana breathed while they cracked the ice when the two of them met with thrusts. The Kryptonian slammed his throbbing tool into the pussy of his Kryptonian partner.

Diana's pussy climaxed over his throbbing cock, and he felt the sensation of her hot, warm liquids lubricating him when he speared into her a few more times. Clark grabbed her around the shoulders, and once again sank his mouth down onto her breasts, before licking around her standing nipples, when he cupped them in his hands.

"Here it comes," Clark panted when he speared a few more times into his lover, before his thrust sent his hot fluids spraying into her tight hole.

"Kal!" Diana screamed when his hot fluids pumped into her, he spurted jet after jet of his warm hot cum into her center.  
Diana's pussy gave a spasm, when Clark pulled out of her, his juices dripping on him. No sooner did he pull out of her, she dove off the desk and wrapped her lips around him.

"jesus, Diana," Clark breathed when Diana bobbed her mouth up and down his manhood, wrapping around him.

Diana was natural she is getting a pro at sucking cock and he knew that she was getting better, her hands wrapped around his balls, when she squeezed him. Diana worked her mouth up and down his cock, wrapping her throat around him, tasting their combined juices on it. Her nose rubbed against his stomach when she rocked back and slammed his cock down her throat. Her motions got more fluid, when she continued to contract her throat around him.

"Oh yes Diana, I love this, I know you love it, down your throat," Clark breathed, when he cupped her breasts lovingly and she deep throated him, when the first time Kal asked her for eating her woman hood, she thought that disgusting thing, but when he convinced her to do that, when his tongue touched her womanhood she loved it when his tongue vibrated as superspeed she loved it and she learn to suck his manhood and she loved it when he moanam in pleasure she love watching him tease, a sexy and seductive expression in her eyes when she deepthroat his cock.

Diana could not deny that, she sucked him until he was completely hard and she pulled out. She got on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at him.  
Clark spanked her on the ass which caused her to moan and cum to drip from her pussy.

"Oh, slap that ass, kal!" Diana yelped when he slapped her again. "That's it, you know I like that."

Kryptonian swatted the amazon ass a few more times, before he stuck a finger in the inside of her ass, pumping it in and out.

"Kal, fuck me up the ass," Diana breathed, closing her eyes and her pussy tingled with the pleasure.

Clark did not need telling twice, his throbbing hard cock jammed between her ass checks and Diana screamed out loud when she felt his cock penetrate her ass. The anal sex began with Diana squeezing her ass checks between his member, when one hand fondled her big round breasts and the other hand cupped her pussy.

Diana panted heavily when his cock speared into her ass and she ground her cheeks back against him, with Clark pumping into her backside. His thrusts got deeper into her and he continued to pick up a heavy pace when he shoved a little bit into her, teasing her.

Then Clark pushed himself deeper into her, picking up the pace with deeper thrusts yet. She closed her eyes and felt the pleasure of his cock burying inside her.

"Oh yes Kal, plow me, fucking plow me," Diana panted when Clark grabbed her hair, before he moved his hands down her body and cupped her breasts.

"So good, Diana you have a hot ass," Clark breathed and he pushed into her once again, slamming into her from behind.

The two rocked forward, with Kryptonian also reaching his fingers underneath her and jamming them into her pussy which caused her to scream in delight. The amazon princess felt his fingers probing inside her, she must have more, she was going to have more. He continued to work back and forth into her, his cock pressing against her, and he sped up the pace ,picking himself up.

There was a long amount of movement together, before he thrust into her and his balls tightened.

"Ready, Diana?" Clark asked and Diana closed her eyes.

"Yes Kal, blow your load in my ass, come on baby, splatter it…yes!" Diana moanamed. Clark pumped his cock into her ass, shoving into her a few more times, before he sent several thick ropes into her. He pumped into her nice and tightly, before his cock burst more, sending the exploding essence into her.

He pulled out of her and kissed her, which she returned hungrily, running her hands over his back, and Clark flipped over, before she rubbed his cock against her dripping wet entrance.

"You're insatiable," Clark grunted.

"For you, always," Diana breathed, his pheromones were flying in the air and it was causing her to become extremely horny. Her hungry pussy lips devoured his cock when she slid down onto his hips and bounced like a cowgirl riding a bucking bronco.

Diana rode his cock, bouncing up and down, playfully pinning his arms down, when they rocked back and forth, causing the table to shatter. His large cock speared into her tight center, stretching her out, and she moaned. Her tight hips squeezed against him when she pushed down onto his cock.

Clark groped her breasts when she rode him, bouncing up high and coming down low on the base of his cock. She pinned him down and hungrily probed his mouth with her tongue before clutching his prick tightly in her love box. His throbbing dick pressed against her insides, before Clark slid herself up and smashed down onto his cock, the two of them moving back and forth, rocking down, the ground slowly cracked they floated.

"Oh Kal, oh Kal," Diana only screamed his name breathed when she felt his warm wash over her body. Her body heated up.

Diana bounced up and down, spearing his cock deep inside her and she rocked back hard, feeling his cock spear into her. The amazon princess breathed when she rocked down onto the reporter, going harder and harder. The two fucked each other Diana threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs when a kickass orgasm rocked through her.  
Clark lost himself to the pleasure of her tight twat rocking around him; the two of them made grunts of love. Their powers clashing together were a beautiful thing.

Diana felt her pussy beat raw with his rock hard cock but she wanted more, her tight walls wrapped around him and she squeezed him hard.

"Cum, in me Kal, I need it," Diana breathed when he cupped his hands around her tight ass, when she shook it a little bit.

"Got it!" Clark breathed but first he let her orgasm a few more times, rocking her body.  
Another explosion painted Diana's insides wet and the two continued their games in the Embassy for about a hour.

The kryptonian wrapped his arms around the amazon as they basked in the afterglow of their sex, they slowly watched the broken desk and the crack on the ground.

"Amazing as always Kal," Diana breathed and Kal kissed her on the lips which she hungrily returned.

"the desk is broken and the ground is cracked someone should notice it," Clark told to Diana,

"Dont worry about it Clark, i know how to lie" she said, she teasingly running his long finger through his broad chest.

"i think Julia is coming towards the room" Clark said, they both used their superspeed to get dress, the knock on the door. He used his superspeed to pour the oil there.

"what was that for Clark,"Diana asked,

"the smell Diana," she understand it the oil smell slowly spread room, Clark open the door, he could see the older woman there, he says goodbye and leave from there.

"madam ambassador what happened here" she asked to Diana.

"sometimes i forgot my own strength," Diana said and give her a innocent smile, she feel like child when her mother interrogate her,

"i am sure its nothing madam ambassador, i can call the furniture store for a good desk" Julia said,

A/N i know its a small chapter, i promise next chapter will be bigger than this. We can pray the gods to bring new 52 Superman back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Miss prince, I need you in my office, now," Mr. Kent's voice barked through the intercom. His voice crackled. Diana pushed a button on her phone,

"yes, sir." Diana prince replied, He ended the call, the light on her phone flickering off. Diana sat back in her seat, the scratchy fabric of the computer chair rubbing against her neck, making the skin between her blouse and the bottom of her bun itch. She stretched her legs under her desk, pointed her toes in her black stiletto heels and then relaxed.

She wondered what his boss upto (Clark kent) had been so testy about lately. Attorney Clark kent was one of the best bosses she had ever worked for during her years as a secretary. He was wonderful at his job, handsome, smart and successful with a sharp tongue and a quick wit. He was also a kind and generous employer. Their small office, twelve people i all, respected the man. But for some reason these last few weeks, Clark kent had been unusually testy with Diana, quick to anger whenever she asked a question or made a small mistake.

Diana stood there, teetering on her heels as she shimmied out from behind her cramped desk, piled high with red wells and letters. She smoothed her tight black skirt, adjusted the sleeves on her cream colored blouse and walked down the hallway to Clark Kent's office.

She slipped in between the small crack he had left open. Papers were littered all over the room, it was a miracle the man could find anything in his office.

"Close the door behind you," Clark's deep voice ordered. The back of his chair was facing her. It was a heavy, ornate red leather chair lined with bronze studs. Diana prince could see the thick head of wavy black hair just above the edge of the leather chair.

She obeyed, turning to push the door closed. She heard a click. The soundproof door would be locked from the outside. Diana gulped, her palms beginning to sweat. Mr. Proctor never closed the door unless he was in a very important meeting. She shook on her shoes, wondering if this was it, if he was letting her go after the steve trevor case screw up.

"Sit down, Diana," Clark Kent instructed. As she sat down in a small chair across from his desk, his own chair swiveled around so he was now facing her. His blue eyes glittered under the lights. His crisp black suit molded perfectly to his well toned body. His eyes scanned over Diana, soaking in every delicious curve. Her raven hair was in a pony tail, her clothes tight, professional, but a bit to immodest. Clark kent could see deep cleavage and her hips seemed to spill over the edge of the chair. She crossed her legs, a quick flash of her garter showing before her pulled down the hem of her skirt She wore tall, black stilettos, Christian Louboutins.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Diana asked, leaning back in her chair. Clark kent smiled smugly. Oh, if only his little secretary knew, Clark kent could feel his cock beginning to harden just enough to annoy him.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Prince?" Clark kent asked, She shook her head, flashed of her tight bun peeking out from side-to-side. "The steve trevor case, Diana prince. Think about it."

"Sir, that was just an honest mistake. Really, I hadn't meant to" Diana prince pleaded.

"You didn't mean to sign the Order to end the case in my name? You didn't mean to send that order to the insurance company so they could file it with the court? Because of your fuck up, Diana, we now owe our client for a case we can't collect on because you signed my name to the wrong damned paper." Clark kent ordered, Diana shook like a scared kitten in her chair. A small tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the chair, too afraid to move and brush away the tear.

Clark kent stood, towering over her as he stalked around his desk, stopping in front of her. He moved his hand down, brushing away her tear. She flinched. Clark kent seemed to fill the room and suck out all of the air. Diana couldn't catch her breath. Her boss' eyes glittered, she could feel his hot gaze invading her space, making her itch in places she couldn't scratch.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Diana prince whimpered.

"I'm sorry too, Diana. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go for this," Clark kent said, his lips flattened in a straight line, his eyes dancing wildly.

"No, please sir" Diana whispered, shaking her head furiously, "No, please Clark, Mr. Kent, sir, I can't. I need this job. I have to pay my rent. I have nowhere else to go," she murmured.

"Miss prince," Clark kent sighed in defeat.

"Please!" she almost yelled. Clark kent sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. He had her right where he wanted her, but he had to play cool. No smiling.

"How badly do you need this job, Diana prince?" Clark kent asked.

"You know I need this job, sir," Diana said, still quaking in her shoes.

"And what will you do to keep this job?" Diana's mouth dropped. This was beginning to sound like the beginning of a poorly scripted porno. But she knew lying and doing the flirty "I'll do anything for you"

crack was not going to get her anywhere. She straightened her back.

"I'll work weekends. I'll work overtime. I'll even take a pay cut if necessary, Mr. kent." Diana said, Clark kent stepped away from his desk and closed the gap between him and his secretary. She was trembling, but trying to be proud. Her red lips were pursed, she couldn't seem to look away from him as he began slowly circling her. He wanted her to beg.

"Well, is that so? And how do I know you won't slack off on the weekends? Or while you're alone in the office, working overtime? You're not very convincing, miss prince. One last chance. What will you do to keep your job?" Clark kent asked.

Diana took a long, deep breath. So that's what he wanted? He wanted her to be some porn star bimbo who would say she'd do "anything" to keep her job.

"Fuck you," she spat and turned. Clark kent grabbed her by her his and take her away from the door, she struggled against him, her whole body following. She stumbled in her shoes, nearly falling. "You're hurting me. Get off of me you fucking asshole,"

"You want this job? Well you'll have to work for it." Clark kent lifted his beautiful secretary until her legs were flailing and dropped her gracelessly to the floor, her head smacking into the wall a small crack form in the wall. She was sprawled under him, her legs sticking out under his desk. Her skirt had hiked up and he could see the lacy edge of her black stockings. His thirteen inch thick manhood stiffened more.

He seized the few seconds he had and grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her to her knees. He hurriedly yanked off his tie and looped them around her wrists, tying her hands behind her back. The scratchy carpet felt rough on her knees. His hands felt too big for her to escape. He was everywhere.

"No, please stop mr Kent," she begged. She tugged and pulled on the tie, but it only seemed to tighten further. Clark kent unzipped his pants, shoving them and his boxers to his knees, his rock hard thirteen inch cock springing free in front of Diana prince. Her eyes widened. She scrambled backward and hit the wall. She was cornered between a wall, a desk, and his thick cock.

"No, please," she shook her head. He grabbed her bun and pulled, freeing her hair. She cried. He grabbed her hair and rammed his thirteen inch cock into her warm, wet mouth before she could close it.

Diana prince gasped for air, gagging on him. "No," she screamed with his big cock down her throat.

Clark kent thick member invaded her mouth, his salty pre-cum coating the back of Diana's throat, making her gag harder. His hands tugged and pulled on her hair, keeping her face still as he humped her lips, the heavy head of his cock stretching her unwilling throat. She tried to breathe, her tongue moving to try and make room.

Clark kent was capable of raping his secretary. He slid his cock from her lips and bent down, pulling her up by her shoulders.

"No, mr Kent, please. This isn't you. Please, don't do this to me." Diana pleaded.

"Oh, this is me," Clark kent said. He pushed her until she sat on the edge of his large desk. His hands tugged apart her blouse, buttons scattering around his office. He shoved the shirt down her arms. Her round large breasts nearly spilled from her black lace bra, her hard nipples puckering like pebbles under the skimpy fabric.

"You think you can walk around in tight shirts and not let me play with these?" Clark said, he look like a animal in heat, His hand reached out and cupped her firm round breasts. Diana moaned. Clark froze.

"So you like that, do you?" Clark kent asked.

"No," Diana pleaded, "No, please don't." As his hands roughly explored her body, Diana realized how hot and wet the junction between her thighs felt. Her pussy ached and her clit tingled. Was she really enjoying this? What was wrong with her?

Clark kent stepped back and opened a drawer. He reached in and withdrew a long pair of scissors. Diana's eyes widened.

"Get away from me. What the fuck are you doing with those? No, stop," Diana screamed as he leaned over and snipped the straps of her bra. He dropped the scissors back in the drawer before leaning towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist and unclasped her bra, tossing it across the room. Her big breasts sprung free, two large, perky globes tipped with perfect pink nipples.

Clark kent leaned down and suck on a little nub. Diana shrieked and jumped, almost falling.

"Oh, so you like that, do you miss prince?" Clark asked, slowly licking the other big tits.

"No, please stop, please, sir, stop," Diana begged.

"Stop? But it feels so good, doesn't it? You're so sensitive, i can feel it" Clark kent said

"Stop it sir, please!" Diana prince moanamed in both pleasure and pain.

"You know my tongue feels so warm against these tits," Clark said before dipping his head to suck and nibble on one tit, his hand reaching up to cup her other breast and roughly squeeze it hard.

"by the God," Diana prince gasped.

"Now we're getting somewhere. You like this, don't you, you miss prince." Clark kent,

"I.. I..." Diana prince gasped, her eyes closed and head thrown back, pushing her breasts closer to his hungry mouth. Sparks of pleasure were bursting behind her breasts, sending shivers throughout the rest of her body. She was almost on the edge. She was excited. She was scared. She had never been so turned on in her life. She squirmed on the desk as Clark kent kept up his assault on her breasts.

He stopped suddenly, pulling his head and lowering his hands. He grabbed her waist and dragged her to her feet. On shaking legs, Diana stood and said nothing while Clark kent unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs.

He took the scissors again and snipped the sides of her panties, pulling the useless black lace aside and tossing the scrap of fabric on top of her destroyed bra. He kept the stockings and garter belt on her. They framed her long, lovely, slender legs perfectly. He pushed her on the desk, laying her down on her back.

Diana as still in a daze when she screamed, his tongue licking her pussy.

"Fuck!" she screamed. When Clark's talented tongue slid from the tip of her clit to her entrance, the tip of his tongue poking, trying to slide in her hole. She was so tight. She was wet too, dripping on his face, his little beard damp and scratching the skin on her thighs. Her legs hung wide, letting him taste and explore, forcing his tongue between her legs, tasting every inch of her delicious pussy.

He slid his middle finger deep inside her, loosening her before he fucked her. His tongue teased the top of her clit where she screamed loudest. His fingers slid in and out, fucking her while he teased her with his tongue. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. He slid in another finger and Diana came apart.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, Clark. By the gods your tongue is blessed!" Diana moaned, screaming his name as she came on his fingers. As she calmed down, he pulled his fingers out slowly, letting her feel him.

"So that's a yes? You want me to fuck you, dont you miss prince?" Clark kent asked.

"What. Oh, um no," Diana shook her head, trying to close her legs. Clark grabbed her knees and roughly forced her legs open, her wet pink pussy shining at him, a damp invitation.

"No, don't, please mr kent" she said, her voice is unconvincing, he knows she last the fight, she is hers do as he pleased, trying to pull herself higher up the desk.

Clark held under her legs and pulled her back down, lifting her legs high and stepping between them.

"No, don't. That's rape, Stop. Please stop mr kent!" Diana yelled as the head of his rock hard cock nudged her tight entrance.

"You said yes. That's not fucking rape miss prince. You're so fucking wet and you came so fucking hard. I can't wait to feel you cum on my cock," Clark said, he slid into Diana as she screamed and begged him to stop. She squeezed him like a virgin, his cock surrounded by a tight, damp warmth that sent shivers through his balls and spine. His secretary felt so good.

"Oh yeah, that's it you whore. Take it. Fuck I've wanted to screw you on this desk for the longest time. Oh you like it, i know it you are nothing but a whore, my dream is coming true" Clark panted, His hips pumped like piston into her, his hands holding her hips close to him. He watched her big breasts bounce, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her pussy tightened around his cock.

He leaned over her and sucked on one of her perfect tits. He fucked her harder as he sucked.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes! Just like that! Oh, yes sir, fuck your secretary!" Diana screamed when she came, her pussy clamping down hard on his cock.

Clark kent swore, his own orgasm taking him by force and surprise. His secretary felt better than he had ever imagined. She squeezed him perfectly, her silky smooth stocking covered legs wrapping around his hips, her heels digging into his ass as he pumped her pussy full of cum. He leaned over her, and kissed her hard.

"So, about that job?" Diana breathed under him.

"I think we can come to an arrangement. A pay cut might not be necessary, but no reason you can't work with me on Saturdays from now on," Clark smirked.

Diana smiled a sexy smile as she squeezed his cock with her pussy. "Of course, sir. I'll do anything to keep my job."

"ofcouse you you do Diana" Clark said,

"Kal, i love this roleplay sex, we should do this again, next time we reverse our role" Diana said, she kissed Kal, when zattana told Diana about role play sex, she wanted to try it with Kal. She told him about him, he hesitated first then, he just play along.

"Now miss prince, who is Kal," Clark asked, he suddenly realise what Diana is asking,"wait what you mean we reverse our role you dont mean..."

Diana smiled she watched Clark's discomfort she liked when Clark face is in discomfort,

"yes Kal, you know what i mean, we reverse the role, now you are my beautiful innocent Secretary and i am your boss, you resist me, well i rape you" Diana said with a smile, the kryptonian groaned in discomfort, he needs to stop this before its get out of control.

"well, Diana i dont think i have, you know what it's take to resist you, why would you have to rape me you should just ask me, i am willing to give myself to you, who has the power to resist such a beautiful boss," Clark said, hoping he may escape from rape, Diana smiled in return, he know the smile that means he loss the argument.

"i play along when you raped me, why its hard for you, its just acting Kal, you know i always wanted to rape you" Diana said with a smile. Diana watched the artificial intelligence in fortress "Kelax just rearrange this place"

"yes mistress Diana" the AI replied, Clark watched Diana getting dressed,

"Diana, how many years you are planning to rape me,?" Clark asked. Hoping he would get an answer.

"you wouldn't beleive me if i told you, now get dressed and go to the secretary chair, wait for my instructions" Diana said. "I fall in love with a evil woman" he thought himself, the kryptonian slowly walk towards the secretary chair, waiting for the Phone, the phone rang.

A/N How is the story? Please review,


	5. Chapter 5

JUSTICE LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS,

Diana just returned from a mission, she is currently sitting in the justice league canteen with Dinah, zattana. Her mind wander to Clark, he asked her to meet his mother, her mother would probably hate him, probably try to kill him, she is sure of it. The things they have been doing, her mother would probably have heart attack, she dont want Kal mother hate her, a voice wake her from day dream.

"Diana, what do you think about having boyfriend," Dinah asked,

"is it so important having my opinion about having boyfriends," Diana asked. They could see the annoying look on face. They decided to change the subject.

"its nothing Diana, you know in my opinion boyfriends are jerk's, they always cheat on us when they got someone better than us." Dinah said, she told this from her own experience. Zattana know this she decided to tease Dinah.

"Dinah you dont know how to play the players" Zattana teased Dinah.

"not really. I know how to play a player zattana," Dinah replied.

"you know if oliver cheat on me with my sister, i would hex him and i would make sure he never cheat on another woman or even think about other woman, and i would probably find someone better than him and sleep infront of him, but you Dinah Lance you probably cry in a room like a child, you are nothing but a child in dating games" Zattana said with a smile, Diana watched this conversation between, she knows what they are trying to divert the subject, from their original conversation about her personal opinion on boyfriends, she watched them with a serious look,

"both of you dont change the subject, why do you want my opinion on boyfriends?" Diana asked. Both of them watched. They could see the serious look on Diana.

"its nothing Diana, you know it just a opinion Diana," Dinah said, they could see she is not buying it, she slowly touched her lasso they both watched it.

"i was trained by god of war himself, he trained me in every fighting styles the world ever know, not only that he teach me to know whether someone is lying or not, from the look of your face, i could easily tell you both are lying, now tell me the truth otherwise," Diana said to them and she touched the lasso showing them she could use it if it necessary to get the truth from them, they both know, they dont have any chance, other than telling the truth.

"Promise us, you dont get angry about it¡" Dinah said, Diana could see the Zattana and Dinah face, both of them clearly look afraid.

"fine, i will give my word, i dont get angry," Diana said with a smile, she loosen up a little bit, she know they are like a sister to her, why would she is going to angry about anything they say.

"Dinah want to know wherever you are lesbian are not," Zattana blurred out. Dinah was completely shocked by that.

"no, i didn't, Diana, i swear its Zattana she is one who wanted to know about your are interest is Men or womans," Dinah said, she turned and give a warning look for Zattana. Diana smiled in response.

"i am not mad at both of you, but it is a personal question dont you think Zattana?" Diana asked to Zattana, she know its Zattana question.

"its not my question its Dinah's" Zattana replied. Diana smiled. "Are you a lesbian"

"No i am not," Diana said with a smile, they should see oliver (aka green arrow) walking with Hal jordan.

"you know Dinah, you should show the son of bitch, you can live without him" Zattana said,

"what happened?, i thought Dinah and oliver are dating." Diana asked, she knows Dinah is dating oliver.

"he cheated on Dinah, with her own sister, " Zattana replied. Diana could see the discomfort on Dinah face.

"i am sorry Dinah, this must be hard for you," Diana said, touching her hand in a assuring.

"Dont, Diana i am perfectly alright, well it's hard first, but i learn that he is not my only world, i can live without him," Dinah said with a smile, Diana knows how hard it to be, if Kal break her heart like this she would probably kill him. But she trust him more than anyone in the world.

"not everybody is Superman," Zattana said. Diana watched Zattana.

"what do you mean," Dinah asked.

"oh, its nothing the only man that can resist my charm." Zattana replied. Diana is not happy about it, she needs answer about this.

"what do mean he resist your charm," Diana asked, she want to know about it, Clark never said anything about Zattana or any woman's.

"its nothing Diana, when i was in metropolis, i learned Clark kent is Superman from Bruce, he came to my show, he ask me if he get an interview from the famous magican..." Zattana said.

"famous magican mmm," Dinah stopped Zattana speech.

"i am the famous magican in the world if you dont know please check the wiki," Zattana said and give a warning look to Dinah.

"what happened," Diana asked. Wanting to know about what happened.

"well i gave him an interview, then i put some moves on him, he rejected my advanced, then i thought maybe, he is a gentleman, i asked him a date, but he also rejected it and said thanks for the interview, and he kissed me in the cheek and said, you are a beautiful woman Zattana, i am sure many man would love to date with you, but i am already fall in love with a woman," Zattana said. Dinah is clearly shocked, Diana kept a neutral face. She dont want fight a fellow sister for a man.

"Superman is with someone that's interesting, did he tell who is she," Dinah asked.

"not really, but my point is Clark has a chance on cheating her lover with the most beautiful magican on the planet but he didn't, so in my opinion whoever the woman she is so lucky have him," Zattana said. Diana watched the magican in a neutral face.

"most beautiful magican, mmm, maybe his lover is more beautiful than you" Dinah teased Zattana. Zattana smacked Dinah and give a warning look, Dinah laughed so hard.

"dont listen to Dinah, i dont think Kal is that kind, who date womans by their beauty" Diana said. Both watched her, they could sense her voice soften, when she tell Superman's kryptonian name. Every one in the league suspect something going on between both of them. But the didn't dare to ask about it.

"i know," Zattana said.

"i have a charity work, i need to be in embassy" Diana said with a smile. She headed towards the Teleport room. She could see victor there, she smiled, "victor teleport me to themysciran embassy,"

THEMYSCIRAN EMBASSY,

Diana couldn't concentrate her works, probably because what Dinah went through in her relationship, he knows Kal is nothing like oliver queen, still her mind wander, what if he really cheat on her, she would probably kill him her-self. She admire Zattana she would do same, if Kal ever hurt her, she would never let him hurt another sister. She is so confused right now, she dont have experience with anything, she need to understand, and she knows the right person to talk.

"Julia, i want to ask you about something..." Diana told to julia. Julia could see the hesitation in Diana's face.

"you can talk to me about everything, you know that, i am good with keeping secret." Julia said. Julia is right, Diana trusted her more than anything. Julia is more like a mother to Diana. After a long hesitation Diana decided to talk.

"julia can i ask you a question," Diana asked to julia her face is turned in to red shade, her heart beat faster.

"ofcouse my dear, you can ask me about anything," julia assured her.

"what would you do, if you son bring a woman who he loves to your home for first time to meet you," Diana asked,julia understand.

"i dont have a son Diana, but i know a woman or even wonder woman when she is in love, is it about the reporter isn't," Julia asked, Diana watched in surprise. "i am sixty years old Diana, i know how you saw each other, you two are clearly in love,"

"i..." Diana was about to speak,

"Dont my dear, and every parents loves their child more than anything in thing in the world, you are a wonderful woman, i am sure she will love you, just be yourself," julia said. Diana could feel she loosen up a little bit. She could feel the confidence grow in her.

"thanks julia, it means everything to me," Diana said with a smile, she kissed the older woman in forehead.

"i am glad, i can help," Julia said with a smile.

SMALLVILLE.

Martha kent is really happy for her son, he is dating someone and she could sense the happiness within her son, it has been so long, since she actually saw that kinda smile and happiness in her face when he is dating Lana, she never really understand what happened between Lana and Clark, she is really excited about seeing Clark's new girlfriend. She could see Clark and another figure floating towards the ground, she could see the woman wearing glasses like Clark. She is tall, they both look like they meant for each other.

Diana never been nervous about anything in her life, but she is really nervous about meeting Kal's mother. Clark sense the increase heart rate,

"it's alright Diana, my mother is not the amazon queen, who kill the woman her son loves," Clark teased her, Diana gave him a look that is not helping. She slapped him. He smiled in return. They both landed infront of the farm.

A/N = Hai guys reviews are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER : 6,

WAYNE MANOR,

Alfred was about to sleep, he wake up from the calling bell from the front door, its been a long night, he and Bruce able captured Black mask, with help of Catwoman, Bruce is really injured, after a long night he was about to sleep, the Alarm goes on, he is clearly angry, He is going to punch the face of whoever in the door for destroying his peaceful sleep, he opened the door, and saw a beautiful woman, who has short black hair, Alfred dont expect this. A woman in the wayne manor is not new to Alfred. But a woman, who was able to disable the wayne manor wall defences without even tripping any defences or alarms, he alarmed by this woman, she look casual woman, he suddenly take his short gun and aim at her face.

"miss what do you want?" Alfred asked, pointing the short gun at her face, the woman didn't even flinch or show any expressions. Instead of she smiled.

"i always wonder, where did Batman got his manners from, look like it's from you isn't," the woman said to alfred with a smile, Alfred is little Stunned by the mention of Batman, but he didn't show it.

"who are you miss," Alfred asked pointing the gun towards her.

"where is Batman, oops, i am sorry, where is Bruce," the woman asked. Alfred didn't show any reaction. Suddenly she used her leg to knock the shot gun out of Alfred's hand, in a sec the gun is in her Hand, she suddenly pointed it towards him. "my name is Selina kyle, by the way you and Bruce have worst manners in the city, you need to learn how to treat a lady, maybe someday, i could teach you"

now Alfred Knows who is that, he Knows Selina Kyle is Catwoman. But he never really saw her face. He decided not to give her in.

"i dont know what you are talking about miss Kyle, there is no Batman here, and you are in the wrong house, please leave miss, before i call the police," Alfred said, he knows Selina has hots for Batman, and Bruce has soft spot for her, but that didn't mean he is letting her in. Selina watched this with a smile on her face, she knows what he is doing, he is try to play her. Fine she decided to play him.

"so you forgot i am the one holding the gun, now where is Bruce, i know he is injured from the fighting yesterday, i just want to make sure he is alright, i just want to see him" Selina said, a single drop of tear fall from her eyes, Alfred didn't know what to say is this woman is acting or is it real, is the woman really crying, his mind softened the thought of what if is it real,

"i..." Alfred said, Selina watched the old man softened, she decided to push it.

"i have a gun, in my hand, if i really wanted to kill you, you know i would kill you before you even raising any alarms, trust me i am not here to kill you or him, i just want to make sure Bruce is alright." Selina said like innocent school girl. She is still holding the gun, but her eyes are flood with fake tears, Alfred is speech less. He didn't know what to say, Selina knows his defences are slowly but surely fading. He was about to talk.

"Alfred what is going on there, who is that" Bruce asked. He is slowly walking towards them, yesterday he nearly died, Selina saved his life. He is gratefull for that. He is about to Sleep but the sound came from the hall sounds like someone is crying.

"there you are, i was worried" Selina said, she drop the gun and run towards him and Hugged him tightly. She is really worried about him, seeing him made her happy. She kissed him, Alfred took the fallen short gun.

"ow," Bruce cried out of pain, Selina and Alfred gave him a confused look " i think the wound is bleeding,"

"sorry," Selina said, and made a cute face. 'she is beautiful' Bruce thought himself.

"its alright, Alfred the wound is bleeding, i just need the first aid box and little breakfast would be nice" Bruce said to Alfred. Alfred watched selina." its alright Alfred,"

"what are doing here Selina," Bruce asked to Selina, Selina could see Alfred going to the Kitchen.

"i just came here to see him," Selina told him pointing towards Alfred with a smile, she walk towards the Kitchen, He knows selina is harmless, he could see Selina disappear in the Kitchen. So he decided to go towards the bedroom.

IN THE KITCHEN,

Selina could see the old man is making breakfast for Bruce, she take a cookie, and eat it.

"you know old man, maybe we should help each other," Selina said, she is eating the second cookie. Alfred is clearly offended by the old man. But he decided not to press the it, he wanted to Know what the woman upto.

"what do you mean , we should help each other," Alfred asked, he clearly want to Know, what can possibly the woman can offer to him.

"i know your deepest desire," Selina said eating another cookie.

"which is?" Alfred asked.

"you want to play with little wayne's dont you," Selina said with a smile. Alfred gave her a amusing look, watching her eating cookies. "Admit it,"

"what does that have anything to do with helping each other part," Alfred asked, Alfred find himself opening to this woman, 'she really know how to talk' Alfred though-himself.

"i am the one who is going to help you get what you want?" Selina said.

"i dont understand," Alfred said. She is clearly angry, is 'he is dumb as he look or is he acting' Selina thought herself.

"Let make this simple, if i marry Bruce, you know we have sex and probably i would give birth to small waynes then you can play with them" Selina said, Alfred didn't Know what to say.

"How do you planning on doing that, many woman's tried but actually no one succeed," Alfred said.

"i know his week points, i have your help, and i know he has hots for me, so why don't you simply help me," Selina said, the woman has a point. Alfred nodded, he Knows Bruce has soft spot for her, and she also had unfair advantage, she knows his secret identity, she also Know how to talk. Maybe his dream can come true.

"what can i do for you, miss. kyle," Alfred asked with a smile.

"well, how about start with giving Bruce Breakfast everyday, i can sense you are sleepless, so why dont you goto Bed," Selina told to Alfred, he nodded. She smiled, " and i am only giving birth to two waynes, no more"

Alfred smiled, he finished making Breakfast.

IN THE BEDROOM,

Bruce wayne is waiting for the Break fast. The door open, he could see Selina there, she is wearing a pure white dress showing her impressive toned body she is carrying his breakfast and medical kit, he could feel his blood flowing through his body from the exotic sight of her.

"where is Alfred," Bruce wayne managed to ask, she smiled, she Know probably batman would put some defences, she know how to get pass through it.

"he is probably resting," Selina replied with a smile, she could see his face, he is in full batman mode.

"what are you doing here?" Bruce asked. He could not concentrate, his mind is wandering manythings, but he keep a brave face. She placed the breakfast in the table and pick a cookie and eat it.

"i am Alfred's new side kick, and now take off the rope" Selina said.

"Alfred" Bruce called him and he was about to stand up, but selina placed her hand on his chest, straddled Bruce in the bed, she was top on him, she could feel Bruce arousal,

"Look like someone is really excited," Selina said, she slowly take his rope off, now he is only wearing boxer, Bruce mind is telling him, he need to fight this, but his hand couldn't move. His senses are fully overwhelmed, Selina watched Bruce discomfort, she loved the look, she graped his face and kissed him fiercely, he hesitated for a sec but he easily pinned her down on the bed, he watched her eyes, she slowly licked her own lips. "maybe you should thank me properly for saving your life,"

Bruce lips were inches apart from her lips, he could feel her nipples poking through her white dress, he kissed her fiercely, this time their is no hesitation, everything went away, Selina is little surprised by this, she began to kiss him back, his hand keep moving and exploring her body, touching every parts of her, Selina began exploring his body, they forgot everything, Selina suddenly touched his wound, she stopped him,

"why?" Bruce asked, Selina could see the confusing look on his handsome face.

"you are bleeding, we can continue what we started after i clean it," She said with a smile and slapped his arm, he smiled in return, she take the medicine kid, he sat on the bed, she take the medical kit, she cleaned the wound, she take the medicine and brush it against his wound, he smiled feeling her soft hands on her chest, he love the feel of it, he touched her hand

"thanks for saving me," Bruce said. selina could see him.

"its alright Bruce, dont think about that," Selina said. She never thought seducing Batman would be that easy, she could not see Batman there but a man who clearly got issues there. She wanted to know more about that man.

"Selina, How about a date," Bruce asked her. She smiled.

"i will think about it," Selina said, she could see the annoying look on wayne's face. "yes,"

"what" Bruce asked,

"yes, the answer is yes, i would love to go on a date with bruce wayne" Selina replied. He smiled and grasped her by her hips then kissed her, she returned the kiss, he knows she is perfect for him. 'Kent maybe right, there is always someone, even for him'

A/N= HAI GUYS HOW IS THE STORY, DO YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW,


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER : 7

SMALLVILLE,

Martha kent saw her son landed there with a beautiful woman she ever saw, she must admit the woman is beautiful, she is flying beside her son, the woman is hitting his son and thankfully the woman's hand didn't broken. Martha looked at the woman with hawkeye and she easily find out who is that woman behind the glass and ponytail hair, its Wonder woman the only woman actually hurts Clark, Clark used to tell her story about their missions well most of them include Wonder woman, her son face usually soften, when the mention of her name. 'so the rumours are true, my son is truly dating Wonder woman' martha thought herself, Diana could see a older Woman coming towards them, she recognise the woman, she saw it from Clark's purse, and mobile phone, it his mother,

"Clark," Martha said, The older woman hugged him.

"mom," Clark said, when they finished hugging, "this is Diana prince,"

"i know who she is Clark." Martha turned towards Diana, Diana could feel Kal's mother eyes on her, " you are Wonder woman, you didn't say you are dating Wonder woman Clark,"

"i just want to Surprise you, mom," Clark said. martha smiled. Diana could saw the interaction between them it dont feel like a mother son interaction, it's feel more like two friends. 'seems like they totally forgot me standing there' Diana thought herself.

"Hello, Miss. kent it's Diana prince," Diana said and she extended his arm towards the older woman, Martha saw Diana, she smiled to her.

"i know dear, you can call me Martha," Martha kent said to Diana, she took Diana's hand, Diana could feel the woman hand is so fragile, this woman is nothing like her mother, his woman would probably run a sword through Kal, but this woman clearly welcomes her.

"So who is hungry, i have been expecting both of you for hours, what happened," Martha asked.

"well Martha, there is an earthquake in indonesia, we two are helping there for two hours, i said we should inform you, but he said my mom won't mind." Diana said with a smile.

"really Diana," Clark asked.

"it's the truth, Martha" Diana said to Martha. The older woman smiled in return.

"it's alright Diana, he is right, i wont mind, what happened is everything alright there," Martha asked.

"yeah mom, it's fine no one died, minor injuries that all, its a small earth quake only property damages" Clark replied to her mother. They headed towards the home. Diana could see the home is simple but its neat just like Kal's apartment in used his Superspeed to arrange table for diner,

the three of them sat, Diana clearly enjoyed the meal, she always loves Clark's cooking but this is next level, most of the food was eaten by Diana herself, she loves it.

"wow, the food is amazing, i always thought Kal cooking is better, you seems make Clark look like a child cooking!" Diana said to Martha, Clark is clearly shocked, is she telling the truth are trying to put her mother on her hand, Lana always compliment Martha's cooking, and he must admit he need lot to learn in Kitchen.

"Thanks Dear, it means everything to me," Martha said, Actually no one compliment her cooking other than Lana and her father, until now, every Clark's girl friend seems to like her cooking, Clark rarely eat anything, Jonathan never compliment her food, she know he like it, but never compliment, she used to tease her.

When they finished eating, the three of them sat on the couch. Clark went to Smallville to get Diana's favourite ice cream for dessert, martha decided to know more about Diana's family.

"Diana my dear, tell me about your family," Martha asked to Diana. Diana seemed hesitated ,"it's alright my dear, i won't judge anything, if you dont want tell anything it's fine,"

Diana could tell this woman is just like Julia, and she is Kal's mother, ofcouse she won't judge anything, she knows she is a good woman.

"it's not that, i was born in themyscira, my mother name is Hippolyta, she ruled themyscira peacefully for three thousand years, i was created from the Clay, god's gave me life, i have many sisters more than thousands, they all kind to me, well not all of them " Diana said with a smile (some of them usually call her Clay). Martha watched her, "when i was eighteen, Steve trevor landed on our island, everyone wanted to kill him, but i didn't think he deserved to die, he didn't commit any crimes, they want to kill him for the only reason he is a man, but i stand against them, i argued against my mother, then my mother saved him she is queen every one needs to obey her, she annonced a tournament, i always wanted to explore the outside world, so i participated the tournament and i won, then i came out here to explore this world, i found out it's nothing like my sister's told, so i stayed here, i wanted to fight evils from this world, with the help of Steve trevor i created embassy, then i meet your son and fall in love with your son."

Martha smiled, she is little shocked by hearing, that she was created by clay, and her mother is thousand years old but she didn't judge it, she decided to ask more about their relationship.

"your mother, Knew about you dating my son," Martha asked to Diana, Diana hesitated little bit, she decided to tell the truth.

"NO," Diana replied.

"you dont planning on telling to your Mother," Martha asked. Diana hesitated.

"i dont think, she would be patient like you, i dont think she would accept us" Diana said.

"Oh, if i have a girl probably i wouldn't be this patient, probably i would shoot him with shotgun" Martha said with smile, She could see the hint of sadness in Diana's blue eye, " like i said, i don't judge anything my dear, i am sure your mother would accept Clark, he knows how to talk to his girl friend's mothers"

Martha know Lana's mother is very fond to Clark, Diana smiled, she thought Clark mother is just like him. Clark always know how to lighten the mood.

"i hope so," Diana said with a smile. They both hear the sound the truck stopping infront of their house.

"Clark is here, i think he brought dessert for dinner," Martha said with, she actually have dessert, but Clark insist to buy Diana's favourite dessert strawberry ice cream.

"Clark, you brought dessert, is it strawberry ice cream," Diana asked to Clark, he knows Diana love Strawberry ice cream more than anything, he smiled letting her know it is. Three of them sat on the couch Started to eat the Strawberry ice cream. Martha could saw her son is teasing Diana, Diana teasing him back, sometimes Diana playfully slap him. Sometimes Martha joined with Diana, Clark thought his mother is a pure when it comes to tease, he could sense his mother liked her.

"Diana do you know Clark's first adventure in smallville, i couldn't forgot it, i laugh everytime thinking about it" Martha said with a smile.

"mom, please don't," Clark begged his mother, he used his Superspeed to cover his mother mouth with his hand.

"i thought you saving the bus from the river was your first adventure am i wrong Clark," Diana asked to Clark, Clark said her when he was ten he saved a school bus that was his firsttime he saved someone, Diana could see his mother is struggling against his hand.

"it is Diana, i didn't lie" Clark said to Diana. Martha stop struggling, she sign him to take his hand, he know the look, he slowly take his hand's from his mother's mouth.

"it is Diana, he didn't lie to you, but i think he didn't tell you the full story," Martha said to Diana. Diana gave Clark a confused look.

"it's really nothing Diana," Clark said.

"it's his tenth birthday, i think that's when he found out about his Super hearing, his father buy him a new dress as his birthday present, he wanted to show his new dress to Lana, when we get him ready for the school, i think he heard the school bus fall from the bridge, suddenly clark is gone, when he returned he is in nude covered in the mud, he was able to save everyone in the bus, but unfortunately his new dress shattered when he used his Superspeed, his father is really angry he thought Clark just destroyed his new dress for fun and simply covered in mud, Clark is clearly crying his father thought Clark is crying because he is angry, so he told him not to cry he is not angry, Clark told him about everything happened..." martha said to them.

"mom please," Clark partially begged. But martha continued.

"Jonathan patiently heard everything and tell him, it's ok Clark saving people is important than a dress Jonathan assured him, but Clark continued to cry and tell him," Martha said she laughed, Clark didn't want Diana to hear this part, " he saw Whitney giving flowers to Lana, so he assumed they fall in love with each other, Clark had a crush on her when he was four, but he was afraid to tell her, he cried a lot, Jonathan didn't know what to say, he simply saw me"

Clark didn't know what to say, Diana is clearly confused, her mind is filed with who is this Lana.

"thanks ma," Clark said, Martha could see the confused look on Diana, and the annoying look on her son face.

"you didn't tell her about Lana," Martha asked to Clark.

"no martha, he didn't," Diana said, she once asked him about his past girlfriend's, he said he didn't have one, the real reason Clark didn't tell her because he didn't put his past girlfriend's under the wrath of an amazon princess.

"i thought i raised you better than this, oh, its nothing Dear, he loved her once, i am sure he moved on," Martha assured her, but Diana mind was full of one thing he lied to her, but she didn't show it in her face.

"i am sure he is," Diana said to martha with a smile, but Clark knows better with her heart beat and the chemical changes in her body indicate She is really angry. The rest of the day Martha told everything about Lana to Diana, Diana felt like she really wanted to meet Lana to know more about Clark, A hour later, Martha went to bedroom. Clark sense his mother is sleeping. They both headed towards fortress, they both entered the fortress.

"my mother seems like you," Clark said. But no reply.

FORTRESS,

When they entered the fortress. Clark knows this is the time to attack, he could sense her anger slowly gone.

"Diana i ..." Clark was about to Speak.

"Clark do you trust me?," Diana asked a question, she want to Know why Clark lied to him, she know about Lana, he said to her, Lana was his best friend.

"yes, Diana more than anything, you know that" Clark replied.

"then, why did you lie to me, you dont trust me with simple secrets" Diana asked to Clark.

"Diana its not that i mean, most woman's dont take their boyfriend's ex girlfriends, well, i mean i feel really awkward talking about her with you, so i dodged the question," Clark said to Diana, she slowly touched her Lasso, "in my experience well many woman's got jealous, so i dont want you to find and do some damage to Lana, that's the truth" Clark said to Diana.

Diana gave him a look that she is not amused by this. Clark slowly slipped his hand on her hip and embraced her.

"so you, really think i am jealous type Kal," Diana asked. The kryptonian slowly kissed her weak point.

"i am not Sure, are you Diana?, i dont want Lana get hurt, Are you a jealous type Diana" Clark asked, he know Diana's Defences are slowly weakening, he kissed her another Weakpoint. Diana couldn't concentrate she pushed him away.

"I am not Kal, i would never fight another Sister over a man," Diana said with pride. Clark smiled.

"Are you sure about that Diana, so you don't have Problem with womans constantly flirts with me," Clark asked. Diana thought about that, 'she dont want anyone flirts with him, but that doesn't mean she is jealous' Diana though herself, the kryptonian is getting in her nerve.

"i don't get mad, when woman's flirts with you," Diana said, Clark know she is lying he could easily hear her heart beat

"so now who is lying Diana," Clark asked. Diana could see the smug on Clark face, she want to prove his she never got jealous.

"i meant every word Clark, i dont get mad when woman's flirts with, i get mad when you start flirts with them," Diana said, now she is smiling. "so tell me, about Lana, why do you broke up with her"

"well, she accept Clark, she don't accept Superman, she always wanted me as a simple farmboy, well we broke up then i moved to metropolis and fall in love with you" Clark said, she could see the hint of sadness.

"so tell me Clark, is their any other womans i want to know in your life, i promise you i wont get mad," Diana asked.

"well other than Lana, i dont think there is someone special, Zattana and Cat grant flirts with me everytime, well other than then, i dont think of anyone, i dont have long list of girlfriends, well barda kissed me once that's all" Clark said.

"big barda kissed you," Diana asked, feeling the anger raising inside her, she is one of Diana's best friend.

"i saved her life, she caught me off gaurd, it happened before we started dating," Clark quickly replied when he sensed Diana's anger. "i never kissed her after that, i promise,"

she turn her head, Clark slowly hugged her and take her in his embarrasse.

"Diana, some one give her word, that she don't get angry," Clark said, she melted in his arms. She smiled.

"i am not angry Kal, i am just..." Diana struggled to talk.

"jealous," Clark finished it, Diana was about to protest. "its ok to be jealous Diana, sometimes even i get jealous,"

"you do," Diana asked feeling loosen up, she never thought Clark got jealous of anyone. Clark is now regretted saying that.

"sometimes," Clark said kissing behind her neck, trying to seduce the amazon princess she moanamed feeling his hot lips.

"when," Diana managed to ask feeling his lips all over her body,

"you really want to hear the answer?," Clark asked to her in a rich voice and continued to kiss her neck and exploring her body with hands.

"yes, i really want to know," Diana said, her mind is racing the thought of Kal is jealous of someone, she want to know the details, Clark stopped.

"well, Hal constantly hits no you, when you talk to steve, i got jealous happy," Clark told to her, she smiled. And kissed him, he returned it with a passion.

"you dont have to be jealous Clark, they are harmless. My heart is already stolen by you" Diana said kissing him again with passion.

"same goes to you Diana, you dont have to be jealous, my heart is also stolen by you, and i am not planning on buying it back" Superman said. Diana smiled.

"i am in the mood for sparing, so why dont we go to sparing room," Diana said. kal knows this is not good, when Diana is in good mood or bad mood she always want to spar. The only thing Clark used to have hate about Diana, he could see Diana disappear to training room, he could hear Diana calling him, he groaned and walk towards to the training room.

TRAINING ROOM,

Clark clearly hated sparing even Diana know than, he learn every martial arts that ever created through his fortress computer in a hour, technically he is better fighter than Diana and Bruce ( A/N but the stupid writers and batgod worshipers like zack actually beleive batman is better fighter)

Clark ducked his head down, before Diana swung a glancing blow at him using Superman. He dodged another attack whilst they stood face to face with each other, This sparring session gave Diana a nice little work out, she always know Clark actually holds back,he throw another attack but He dodged the attack from Diana and bounced back, before sliding underneath the legs.

"Nice one, you are learning" Diana responded, she was dressed in a tight black top and a tight pair of leather pants, but she had no shoes on. The amazon princess moved forward, trying to box her love with strength but his speed and agility proved to be a challenge. "These workouts are getting more intense, i know what you are looking at, concentrate Kal, this is not bedroom."

"ok then on holding back," Clark offered, he is watching her sexy body moving, the blue eyed Kryptonian wanted to hold it, and make her moanam his name, but he swung a punch, dodging it, before he grabbed her around the waist and took her to the ground. Diana grabbed around his arm and flipped him to the ground, before she tried to leap up.

Clark caught her foot and flung her back down to the ground, before trying to catch her with a leg sweep. She avoided that one, and tried a back hand but Superman blocked it.

"wow gorgeous, you look sexy when you are angry, you should use your sexy leg" Clark teased her, blocking her back hand punch and the sexy amazon princess had a smile on her face when she eyed Clark, she know what Clark is doing, she always love when Clark call her gorgeous or sexy, but now he is trying to distract her.

"you are trying to distract me," Diana replied,

"Oh believe me Diana I am," Clark responded before she slid underneath his legs and tried to take them out from underneath him but Clark blocked the attack once again. "Well you're doing rather well, I think."

"i going to beat you Kryptonian," Diana offered as Clark spun and pivoted off to the side, blocking even more punches from the woman. One had to think two, three, four, moves ahead of an opponent, otherwise they would go down in a heap rather easily.

The kick aimed for Clark was dodged and the Kryptonian kept a steady pace, ducking his head and rolling out of the way. Diana moved forward; trying to grab him in a bearhug but Clark squirmed out, and turned around, before grabbing her arm behind her back and twisting it.

Clark was not going to say that he had this one, because he knew that being premature with something like this was going to bite him in the ass later. Especially with a proud warrior like Diana who kept coming at him, swinging her punches but Clark dodged them, pivoting around, and he swung up, before kicking up into the air. The Kryptonian keep evading the attacks, before going down, and grabbing her legs.

"Not bad," Diana breathed while she blocked his attack and hoisted him up but the Clark flipped over onto his feet with precision.

Clark used the woman's leverage against her and aimed a kick but it was blocked. The kryptonian twisted around and landed on his feet. This sparring session was going rather well, actually it was going far better than Diana could have ever expected, Clark is actually fighting her. she kept coming at him, swinging fists of fury that got more furious.

Diana's attacks were varied and she decided to go in for another attack but Clark slid behind her and grabbed her arm, pinning her down to the ground in a hammerlock, but she reversed it and flung Clark across the training hall. He stuck the landing on the wall, bounced off, flipped over her head, and landed from behind her.

A smile crossed her face before she told him teasingly. "Show off."

"Not showing off if you can back it up, princess," Clark offered with a bow, before he motioned for her to come forward. Diana offered him a smile before she edged forward, going for another swing of her hand, but the attack was avoided. The dark haired Amazon Princess smiled when she enjoyed more and more of this little sparring session, as their battle increased. She spun around and then pivoted on her heel, before aiming a kick but Clark dodged that one.

"Well you can most certainly back it up," Diana remarked when another attack was avoided. "In more ways that one."

"We're jumping ahead to the cool down, aren't we?" Clark asked with a grin when she grabbed his wrist but he flipped out of her grip again. There were no powers in this battle, just skill between the two of them. Powers tended to not allow them to push their bodies to the limits, even though they had some high limits.

Diana's face twisted into a smile before she watched him, calculating what she would do next and an eyebrow raised. She pushed forward with another attempted attack, but once again Clark dodged them. Punch dodged, kick evaded, spin around, and sweep the legs but Diana avoided that, before slipping out of the attack.

The two continued to circle each other, the strikes getting more intense between the two of them, but neither backed down. They could go at this for atleast days and in some ways they had been going at it for over an hour. The warrior spirit on Diana had proved that they were not about to back down for any reason. The raven haired princess backed up against the wall and Clark pushed her to her limits and beyond. The blue eyed Kryptonian was not done and he kept up the attacks.

Eventually, Diana stopped, when she felt her lasso wrap tightly around her, and she was down on the ground. Superman had her trapped and pinned down to the ground, tied up in her own lasso. The woman's blue eyes snapped up to face Clark's.

"So you win," Diana breathed heavily when her eyes gazed towards him.

"Yep, bit of a cheat when you consider it? But you have been tearing me the entire day" Superman said, but the kryptonian grabbed Diana's lovely face, stroking it, before pulling her into a sharp kiss. Their lips met together in the passionate fury, their tongues dancing together for dominance that only the two of them could offer, Diana wanted the kryptonian now.

Clark placed a pair of hands on her breasts and helped her out of her lasso. The moment that she got up, she grabbed Clark around the waist and backed him against the wall.

"I've got you now, Kal," Diana stated before she ripped his t shirt, and teased his abs with her fingers, and kissed his abs, she licked him like a mad woman.

"You got me, but you think you can keep me here?" Clark asked as she pinned him against the wall.

"I think, I might," she stated, before smashing her lips against his with another searing kiss. Clark wrapped his strong arms around her, when the two continued their motions. "forever,"

Clark grabbed the edge of Diana's top and rip off her top, to reveal her extremely firm and squeezable big round breasts. Squeeze was what Clark did, grabbing a handful of her large breasts using his strong hands and massaged it, Diana let out aloud moanam before he threw his hand back and buried his head into them. He could suck and lick these heavenly globes for hours, days even without coming up for air.

Diana placed her hands on the back of her lover's head, and stroked his raven hair, running her fingers around it. His mouth continued to lavish her breasts and worship them.

"Such able mouth, not even the gods….oh gods," Diana moaned as her pants were ripped off by kryptonian and Superman kept sucking on her breasts, when he worked a finger inside her wet womanhood, followed by two more and pumped in and out of her.

Diana breathed heavily when he worked into her, working his fingers around. His ministrations were wonderful and kept her on the edge, causing all of her nerves to tingle with desire. She reached her hand over and tore his pants open, somehow, her womanhood burned with desire for little Kal when he pushed his hands in and out.

Clark sucked and licked on the wonderful globes before him, and the body that was attached them was need to worship. His hands worked around her, roaming down her sexy body, and she gave a growl when his fingers left her cunt but he dropped down and spread her legs.

Diana breathed in and out, his tongue rammed into her juicy lips and worked around her, making circular motions with each passing stroke of her tongue, when it delved deeper and deeper yet. Her panting escalated and increased, with his hands placed on her hips. The tongue working into her pussy was something that was absolutely a joy.

Clark lapped up all of her juices when her pussy clenched and spilled her essence onto his face, he drink it like it was nectar. He removed his face from her pussy and Diana wrapped her arms around him, before tackling him down to the ground. He went down to the ground and Diana wrapped her arms around him, before straddling his lap giving him a deep kiss, before Clark found himself bound by her lasso.

"Turnabout is fair play, time to rape you" Diana responded, ripping Clark's pants off the rest of the way.

"True enough," Superman answered as she squeezed his package, feeling his cock throb in her hand and Clark arched his hips up to meet her squeezes. His heart beat heavier when her strong squeezes continued.

Diana looped her fingers together, the edge of her hand resting on his balls, before she jerked him up and down, causing him pleasure. She brought his little Kal no it's her little Kal to full mast, giving his head a little lick that drove Clark extremely wild. The Kryptonian breathed heavily when she swirled her tongue around his head. There was a moment where Diana brought her lips down onto his cock, kissing the head.

"Diana," Kal moaned as she brought her mouth down onto his pole, before she turned herself around, her heavenly thighs near his head. The dark haired Kryptonian was allowed a little movement and he took advance of it, bringing his mouth to her pussy, licking her wet and pink womanhood when the Amazon princess sucked on his cock, before pausing and giving in a deft lick to his balls.

This caused Clark to feel pleasure behind measure.  
The two rested in a sexually charged sixty nine position, working their mutual desire and lust with each other. Diana bobbed her mouth up and down, cock sealed in her lips. His hard flesh rod worked down her throat, with each passing thrust.

Clark grunted when her mouth continued work his throbbing pole, working down his throbbing length with each passing movement. She placed her hands down on his hips and worked down on him, when he licked her center. The juices clung towards his tongue, when Clark indulged himself in the Ambrosia like taste that flooded from her pussy.

"Mmm, Kal, I want your cum,"Diana said to Kal, she worked her mouth around him and rocked her head around him, before wrapping a pair of hands around his balls, fondling him.

The kryptonian speared into her mouth and let out the current of cum down her throat, when she sprayed his face with her liquids. His cock spurted and thrust when she took him down her throat, allowing the cum to spill down her throat. The dark haired woman made a production of swallowing every single drop, throwing her head back with a lustful moan, eyes flickering with the desire that could barely be matched by anyone.  
With a pop, Diana removed her lips, licking them when she grabbed his balls and fondled them skillfully with one hand. Her breasts were round and now they pressed on other side of his cock. Diana rocked back, pushing her tits up and down his member.

"I love your tits," Clark grunted as he placed his hands on her, and she gave his penis a lick whilst it grew before her very eyes, she loved the taste of his cum. Diana pulled off, when she grabbed his cock in her hand and stroked him a little bit more, bringing him to full length, squeezing it in her hand. The dark haired woman breathed on his tip, before pushing herself up. Her next movement was solid and she drilled his cock into her center.

Superman felt her tight pussy wrap around him, with a crushing force, and she rocked back on his hips, with Clark returning fire. The two combined their movements, pushing back and forth with each other. Their hips met together, matching each other one stroke. Her walls lovingly caressed his thick tool when it worked in her tightening quim.

She untied Clark to allow his hands to roam firmly, she wanted to feel the kryptonians hands on her naked body and his eyes traveled to her big bouncing breasts. The huge chest pumpkins sprang with each movement when she pushed herself up and slammed herself back down on his cock, rocking back and forth. Hands groped her and pinched the flesh. Diana responded these movements.

"Fuck me Kal, fuck my pussy raw, Dont hold back" Diana panted heavily; she felt the combined forces of their power working into each other.

"You got it, babe," Clark grunted as he stuck one finger up her tight rectum but that caused her to look extremely pleased, he is not the one who hold back in this area.

"I can't get enough…mmm, oh, ah," Diana breathed as she bounced up higher and slammed her down onto him using his superspeed, everything look like a blur. She lifted his head and pushed his face between her tits. Much to her pleasure, he licked and sucked her lovely breasts, bringing the desire to a new level.

Clark's penis slid in and out of her but her breasts were something that indulged in, along with her perfect ass. Clark thought that this ride could last a long time. She kept rocking back and forth on him, tightening her walls around him, with more lustful moans yet. He felt her nearly rise up so only the tip brushed against her slip.

Clark had none of that and pushed her back down onto his throbbing his cock, pushing herself up and spearing back down onto his thick member.

Diana's pussy clenched together before juices splattered down onto his thick pull when she rode him, rocking her head back. Closing her eyes, the dark haired woman pushed herself up and rocked herself down once again. She rode his cock for everything that it was worth, like there was no tomorrow, when indulging himself in her breasts.

"Suck them, they're yours my love." Diana panted, he is hers just like she is his, Clark continued to work his mouth on her standing nipples and large breasts, sucking on them with desire, and ran his hands down her flat stomach, around her hips and top her back, before reaching down the back of her legs when she continued to rock back and forth.

The two continued their motions, when her pussy tightened around him and she squeezed the life out of him milking his cock with her tight walls. She wanted his cum and she would have it, riding him like there was no tomorrow. Rocking her hips back and forth, Diana threw her head back and gave a scream to the high heavens when she gyrated herself down upon his length.

She speared down onto him a couple more times, before his balls tightened. He held himself back enough for the two to orgasm together and that's what he did, spilling his juices into her tight pussy. They spurted into her over and over again, with deeper thrusts, pushing into her further and further.

Diana pulled off of him and they rested a little bit, before she bent down and placed her mouth around his cock which is hard as steel. Clark moanamed when she she used her mouth to suck his sensitive cock, moving her mouth up and down him.

"You want more, I'm down with that," Clark asked and she pulled off, before facing away from him, her ass presented towards him, wiggling it. Clark needed no further invitation and he moved over. He placed his hands on either side of Diana's hips and rubbed his cock up and down her inviting entrance, before he turned around and speared his cock into her tight hole, pushing up and into her. Diana moaned when his throbbing cock speared into her center. Each passing thrust moved into her and Clark placed his hands on her swinging breasts when he continued to rock into her from behind.

Her eyes closed and she bit down on her lip when he worked down onto her. He felt so good pushing into her that it made her feel like she was on fire. The hard fucking into her continued to speed up, thrust after thrust buried deeper into her. He trailed his fingers down to her orbs, twisting her nipples and that action drove her absolutely mad.

"Give it to me, my love," Diana panted heavily, when his cock rocked into her, and her walls tightened around him, giving him the first orgasm of this session.

"i am giving it to you," Clark breathed as he worked into her, pounding into her. "I'm going to pound this pussy so hard."

"We'll see…we'll see," Diana stated more like a challenge, but he take a ball gag and place in her mouth. Using his superspeed, he take the lasso, her hands and feet were suddenly bound with lasso and Clark pinched her nipples hard. The muffled moans could be heard, when Clark speared into her pussy.

The next action was unexpected but caused Diana to lose her mind, when his tongue worked into her asshole, licking it. Her cheeks were squeezed when Clark rubbed his nose onto them, when using his tongue to give her hole a through licking. He hissed up her ass which caused her to scream loudly when the pleasures reverberated up her body, he knows Diana loves anal.

Clark felt the tightness of her pussy squeezing him when he pushed his thick tool, offering the amount of resistance that lead to the pleasure. The dark haired Kryptonian kept pushing his tool into her box, back and forth. The kryptonian felt the moist pleasures of her heavenly juices lubricating his tip when he worked into her, with deeper thrusts yet. He continued to pick up a heavy pace when he worked himself into her, deeper, with harder thrusts. More and more into her, balls slapping off of her flesh when she tightened around him like a vice.

Diana moaned lustfully and grunted through the ball gag that was put on her mouth and she closed her eyes, feeling so good, his cock spearing into her. Driving itself to deeper and deeper paces yet, when he pulled nearly completely out of her. He plunged into her from behind and smacked her ass with each thrust. Her ass could take it and it actually made her pussy drip with excitement and arousal when he continued to push into her.

The dance went on for a while yet, with Clark's thrusts getting harder into her. Diana was not the least bit tired and she could go at this for hours, with others having passed. The only cock that could ever give her pleasure pushed into her center and she squeezed walls tightly around her love's cock.  
His loins tightened before the pleasure in his groin burst and he sprayed the fluids into her center, pumping into her. Her walls tightened to milk him in tune with his thrusts. Each thrust sprayed more of his creamy delights into her from behind and Clark did not let up, not even for a moment. The fun continued until Diana passed out, Clark slowly take her to the large bed and gently place her at the bed. Carefull not to wake her. He slowly slid in the bed, Diana wrapped her hands on him.

A/N : Hai guys how is the story please review.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Clark kent is waiting for his student Diana prince, he didn't have long to wait. No sooner had he sat down behind his desk than the door to the classroom opened and Diana prince walked in. She was wearing her school uniform, or parts of it anyway. She had on her shoes and short skirt which was riding low on her hips, but her jacket and tie were gone. Her shirt was completely open and knotted beneath her massive breasts, and for the first time Clark kent saw her firm, flat stomach and the glittering belly button ring she wore. She was braless again, her massive round breasts exposed by the open shirt, her hard nipples poking out through the fabric. She closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it; her breasts swayed heavily and seductively as she walked towards the desk.

"Hello, ...may I call you, Clark ?" she said in her breathy, sultry voice.

"Of course miss prince," Clark kent replied, his eyes transfixed by her beauty and utter sexuality. She smiled as she spoke again.

"Good! I hardly think it appropriate that two people who are about to become lovers should do otherwise," Diana prince said, sitting down in the chair next to his leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and resting her head in her hands. Her massive breasts lay on the desk top, bulging out at Clark kent. The framing effect this caused around her breasts was stunning.

"Don't you agree ?" she asked, smiling at him, fully aware of the effect she was having on him, as was her intent.

"Yes, I do, " Clark kent replied, feeling his shaft beginning to lengthen.

"Good!" she said again, still smiling at him. "So tell me, Clark kent," she said, her voice low, still holding her head in her hands, "Do you think you can handle me?"

"I think I can," he replied. "As a matter of fact, Diana, I'm sure of it," he said, noting that she smiled more when he called her by her first name. "But the question I have is, can you handle me?"

"Oh, a challenge!" Diana said, sitting upright and placing her hands on the desk in front of her. "I love a challenge! But what makes you think I wouldn't be able to handle you?" Diana prince asked.

"Because there's something about me that you don't know," Superman replied, "something that no one here knows," Clark kent replied.

"Really?" she said, lifting one eyebrow in a quizzical look. "And just what might that be, ?" she asked, her curiosity aroused - among other things. She could already feel her pussy getting wet and tingly at the thought of what was about to happen.

"You're not the only one here who is - shall we say - bigger than average," Clark kent said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, blatantly looking at her huge breasts and then up to her eyes as he said this. "I, too, am bigger than what most people would call 'normal' in a certain part of my anatomy."

"You mean..." Diana said breathlessly, hoping what she was thinking was true. She looked down at his crotch and then back up to his eyes, her eyes hopeful and filled with desire.

"Yes, I mean just that." Clark said.

"How big are you?" Diana said, breathless again with excitement.

"thirteen inches, fully erect." Clark said. She gasped as she sat back in her chair, her eyes wide, her mouth falling open in surprise, her eyes dropping down to his crotch. Her breasts separated slightly inside the shirt holding them in, threatening to break loose. Then she began to smile and raised her leg up, exposing her thin panties to him as she propped her foot up on his desk. She began to rub her pussy with one hand as she spoke.

"Mmmmm, that sounds just wonderful!" she said, rubbing her mound. "I've never had a cock that big inside me before!"

"Well, I think all that's about to change," Clark kent replied.

"Yes, it most certainly is!" she said, standing up in front of him and reaching under her breasts to untie the knot holding her shirt in place. "But before that happens, I want to see just how hard I can get you!" She pulled the shirt open and her massive breasts fell free, the huge nipples hard and erect, the areolas surrounding crinkling with excitement.

Now it was Clark kent's turn to gasp. He had never seen such immense, round, and perfectly formed breasts before. Her areolas were very large, surrounding her equally large, erect nipples, and were just dark enough to give a good contrast. As he ogled her breasts, she slid her hands under them and lifted them up towards him, tweaking and pulling at both nipples with her fingers. She looked down at her nipples and then up at him, keeping her head low as she gazed at him, her lips in a smile. Clark kent could feel his cock quickly hardening, and shifted his position to give it room to grow.

"It's working, isn't it ?" Diana asked, her voice husky with growing passion. "You're getting hard, aren't you?" Clark kent just nodded in reply;

Diana smiled at him and pulled on her nipples harder. "Do you like my breasts, Clark kent? Do you like my big, hard nipples and the way they stand up for you?" she asked, pulling and twisting on her hard nipples. All Clark kent could do was stare in amazement and lust, and shift his position again to give his now fully erect cock as much room as he could inside his pants.

She walked over to his chair and stood in front of him, still holding her breasts up, tugging on the nipples. She slid her hands back and pressed her breasts together, offering them to him. He grasped the huge globes in his hands and pulled one to his face, sucking the hard pink nipple into his mouth. Diana moaned, slipping her hand around to the back of his head, pressing his mouth against her massive breast harder. Clark kent sucked hard, pulling the hard nub into his mouth and nipping it with his teeth. He released it and did the same to its twin, making Diana moan again. She slid a hand down to her mound and began to rub herself as he worked her nipples over.

When she could take no more teasing, she pulled her breasts away from him and then stepped forward, lifting her massive breasts and wrapping them around his head. She squeezed them together, trapping his face between them as he reached around with both hands and squeezed the firm globes of her ass. She wrapped her arms around his head, holding her breasts in place with her arms, and squeezed her breasts around his head by pressing her elbows towards each other. He squeezed her buttocks harder in return. His face was completely enveloped in the soft breast flesh of Diana's massive bosom, and as Diana held him there he found that he couldn't breathe. But he really didn't care!

"Do you like that, ?" she asked, pressing her elbows together to press her mounds tighter around his head. "Can you breathe in there? Do I let you out, or just keep you in there and smother you between my breasts?"

Diana hold Clark's head tightly and Diana prince released his head from between her "man-killers" and stepped back, walking backwards to her chair. She sat down, her hair still draped over one side of her face, looked at the large bulge in his pants, and then motioned him over to her with her curled finger.

"Come here, ," she said.  
Clark kent stood up, and the large tube of his hard cock could be clearly seen pressing against the cotton khakis he wore. He walked over to Diana who never took her eyes off of his erection, and stopped in front of her. She slid her hands up his thighs to his zipper, quickly sliding it down. She reached inside his trousers and then inside his boxers, gripping his cock with one hand.

"My God, this thing must be huge!" Diana said, looking up at him, squeezing his shaft in her hand.

"See for yourself," he replied.  
Dropping her eyes back to his crotch, Diana pulled his fully-erect cock from his trousers, her mouth falling open and her eyes widening as she saw it. She began to smile a slightly evil smile as she pumped it with her hand, forcing a large clear drop of fluid to pop out of the tip.

"Mmmm, candy!" she said, and Diana pulled his thirteen inch cock down until it was pointed at her lips. She slipped her tongue out and licked the drop of pre-cum from his cock, swallowing it. She pumped his cock again and was rewarded with another drop of pre-cum, which she also licked off and swallowed. Then she stood his cock up straight and slowly and teasingly ran her tongue all the way up the underside of his shaft, from the base of his cock up to the tip, swirling her tongue around the bulbous head. She pumped it again, and when the drop of fluid appeared she slipped her lips around just the tip of his cock and sucked hard, pulling more fluid from him. The professor shuddered as his student did this, and shuddered again when she slid her wet mouth down over the head of his cock She worked on his cock for several minutes, taking more and more of it into her warm, wet, sucking mouth until nearly half of it was disappearing between her lips. She sucked him hard, her mouth a vacuum around his shaft. He had never had any woman suck his cock this hard before! His shaft glistened with her saliva, and he knew that if she kept this up he would soon blow his load down her throat.

She knew it too, as evidenced when she slowly slipped her mouth from his cock, gripping it with her hand and pumping it slowly and firmly. She licked her lips and looked up at him as she spoke.

"I could make you cum like this, , but I'd rather have you cum inside my pussy!" Diana said, Slightly gasping for breath.

"That's good, because I cum a lot...buckets, to be honest, and I'm afraid you'd drown!" Superman replied. Diana smiled as she replied, standing up and moving over to his desk.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, clearing the few objects from the top of his desk, bending over and giving Clark kent a good look at the firm, rounded cheeks of her ass from behind as she did so. "We'll find out about that soon enough," she said as she turned around to face him. Gazing at him with her hooded blue eyes, she reached up under her skirt and pulled her thong panties down her long, shapely legs, letting them drop at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, never taking her eyes off of Clark kent as she sat on the edge of his desk "But right now I have something else in mind!"

With that she lay back on the desk, propping herself up on her elbows, her mammoth breasts jutting up proudly on her chest. She spread her long, shapely legs wide and lifted one foot up onto the edge of the desk, revealing her pussy to him as she opened her thighs wide. As he had seen through her panties earlier, her mound was covered with auburn and was closely trimmed, but her lips were shaven smooth. They were swollen and Clark kent could see them glistening with her juices. His cock stood out in front of him, pulsing and throbbing. The scent of her musk was heavy and thick in the air. He wanted Diana prince worse than he'd ever wanted a woman before!

"Well," she said in her sultry, breathless voice, "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come over here and fuck me?"

Without a word Clark kent unfastened his pants and dropped them and his boxers to the floor - a neat trick considering that he had a telephone pole jutting out in front of him at the time. He stepped out of his pants at his feet and moved over between Diana's smooth, firm thighs, positioning his cock over her mound. She opened her thighs wider, then reached down and parted her lips with two fingers. Her opening was slick and ready for him, and she was panting slightly with anticipation; her mammoth breasts heaved with her breathing. He grasped his cock with one hand and pointed the head down to her pussy, then rubbed the head up and down her wet slit. His cock was literally drooling pre-cum, and it only took a moment or two for her slit to be coated with his juices. Diana moaned as his cock slipped over the nub of her clit, and she gyrated her hips in passion, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them hard.

"Stop teasing me and give it to me professor!" she whispered, and Clark kent did just that. He slid the head of his cock down until it was nestled in his sexiest student opening, then pushed forward. The head of his cock disappeared into her tunnel, and he felt her immediately contract her muscles around it as it slid inside. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him as he worked his cock into her tight pussy, sliding more and more of his cock into her with each push. She was incredibly tight, and even as wet as she was it took some effort to penetrate her.

"Oh, yes, !" she moaned, sliding her hands up over her breasts and squeezing them as he slipped deeper and deeper into her tight, wet tunnel. "Oh, God, that feels so good! Give it to me! Push your big cock inside me!" She moaned loudly as he slipped the last of his cock inside her and buried it to the hilt, his balls pressing against her ass, the head of his cock pushing hard against the end of her pussy. Clark kent could feel her inner muscles shifting and working around his cock, squeezing it as she adjusted to its size.

"Oh, my God, you're so big!" she gasped, looking down over her breasts to see his cock disappearing into her pussy. "The biggest I've ever had, and it feels so good!"

She gyrated her hips slowly, working on his cock with her muscles as he held her in place. He began to thrust in and out of her, moving in long, deliberate, firm strokes, pulling nearly completely out of her and then sliding all the way back into her until the head of his cock bumped the end of her tunnel.

"Yes, , that's it," she said, throwing her head back and squeezing her breasts harder, pulling and tugging on her engorged nipples. "Just like that, nice and slow, so I can feel every inch of your big cock sliding in and out of me!"

She wrapped her long legs around him and pulled him to her, urging him to continue. She placed her heels on the top of his butt and pulled him into her, matching his strokes.

"You like my big cock in your tight little pussy?" Superman asked as he thrust in and out of her. Her pussy was very wet, very hot, and very tight. She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes closed, her hands squeezing her breasts. He continued thrusting in and out of her in long, firm, deliberate strokes, enjoying the sensations of her wet pussy sheathed around his cock and the sight of her pulling and squeezing her own mammoth breasts. His balls bumped her ass with each forward thrust as he stroked in and out of her.

"Oh, baby Kal, yesssss..."she hissed between her teeth, "You're gonna make me cum! Do it just like that and I'm gonna cum all over your great, big cock!"

"I'll cum with you," Clark kent replied, feeling his own orgasm building. He reached up, releasing her hips, and grabbed her huge mounds in his hands. She placed her hands on top of his and wrapped her legs tighter around him as he began to squeeze her mammoth globes, using them for leverage as he slid his cock in and out of her. Her eyes were closed, her head tossing from side to side as they moved against each other, her hands on his urging him to squeeze her breasts harder. He did so, pulling on her mounds for leverage and driving his cock relentlessly in and out of her.

"Oh, baby, yes! Here it comes! I'm gonna cum!" she cried, grabbing the edges of the desk and clamping her legs hard around him. She came then, hard, crying out as the waves of erotic pleasure broke over her. Clark kent could feel her pussy clamping down on his shaft as he continued thrusting, deep as he could, egging her orgasm on. He pulled hard on her nipples and she cried out, placing an index finger in her mouth and biting on it as she came again. Then she gripped the edges of the desk with both hands again as the tidal wave of pleasure roared over her body.

Clark kent came next, hard, harder than he could ever remember. He thrust in deep as his cock exploded, the hot cum gushing out of him in thick streams. He, too, cried out as his orgasm took him, his cock pumping and spurting deep inside Diana's drenched pussy. She pulled him in closer with her legs and squeezed hard with her pussy, milking the cum from him. Over and over again his cock blasted inside her, filling her completely with his hot cum. Finally, almost thankfully, the spasms wracking his cock slowed and then stopped, the last little bit of cum shooting out of his cock into her now-filled pussy. He pushed forward and held it, staying deep inside her. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around him, not wanting him to move. She squeezed his cock with her pussy again, trying to get as much out of him as she could as she looked up at him and smiled.

"That was fantastic!" Diana said in her usual breathy, erotic voice. "I've never cum that hard, or that many times !"

"It was pretty intense for me, too, I must say," Clark kent replied, pulling a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket and wiping his forehead with it. "I've never felt a pussy as tight as yours before!"

"And you're going to feel it again, my pet," she said, relaxing her legs but keeping them locked around him, "As many times as you want, whenever you want, wherever you want...I know a good thing when I feel it, and you are most definitely a good thing!"

"Thanks, I appreciate that," he said, putting the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"I need to borrow that, ," Diana said, nodding at the handkerchief, "Unless you want one hell of a mess on your desk when I sit up, that is!"

"Oh, yeah, right!" he said, pulling the handkerchief back out of his pocket and handing it to her. She released him from her legs and he stepped back, slipping out of her. The air was cool on his shaft as he quickly stepped back into his pants and pulled them up, tucking his now-soft cock into his shorts before fastening his pants. When he turned around he saw that Diana was standing up, re-tying the shirt beneath her breasts. There was nothing on the desk, not a drop, and his handkerchief was nowhere in sight. But he knew right where it was anyway.

'Lucky handkerchief!'he thought to himself as he watched Diana finish tying the shirt. She looked up at him and smiled, her hair still covering one side of her face.

"You know," she said, walking over to him, "I was in such a rush to fuck you that I never had a chance to do something," she said.

"And what's that?" Superman asked.

"This," she replied as she wrapped her arms around him, molding her body to his from the knees up and holding him close - as close as her massive chest would allow, that is. He could feel the huge globes pressing into his chest as she closed her eyes and placed her full, soft lips on his in a gentle, sensual kiss. Their lips parted, and her delicate tongue snaked out of her mouth to dance with his. She placed a hand on the back of his head as she French-kissed him, keeping her fantastic body molded to his. The kiss lasted at least a full minute, and when she finally released him he was nearly breathless. It was easily the most erotic, sensual, and exciting kiss he'd ever had in his life. His cock felt it, too, because he felt it stir.

"Next time I'll make sure I do that first," Diana said, stepping back from him and turning towards the door. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the knob, then stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Do you like to 'sixty-nine,' ?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Absolutely," he replied, smiling at her. "I love it!"

"Good!" she replied, smiling back at him. "wow Kal that was awesome, we should do more roleplay Kal"

"who is Kal, ," Clark asked. She playfully smacked him.


End file.
